English Invader
by Eli
Summary: How season three could've(how depressing that it's a could've now) started with foreign help. *FINISHED*
1. Outsider

Title: English Invader  
  
Author: The lyrical Eli  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings: To be seen  
  
Summery: A start to season three. Answers to questions.  
  
Feedback: Pretty please with sugar on top?  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of this, except personal characters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sara entered Gabriel's apartment. As usual, he was blasting his music louder than she could take.  
  
"Gabriel! GABRIEL! For Christ's sake, turn the music down!" Gabriel turned in his computer chair and pressed mute on the remote.  
  
"Hey, Chief. As I've said before: If it's too loud....."  
  
"You're too old." They laughed. That was good. Humor was hard to come by since Irons' return. After the laughter, they were once again struck by the awkward silence. Both of their minds went back to the kiss. Sara knew for a fact it had been a mistake. As did Gabriel, despite the passion put into it. Gabriel spoke up first.  
  
"Okay, Sara. Do not take this personally, bu that kiss was just...."  
  
"Wrong?"  
  
"Yes! You're one helluva kisser, but when I think about it, I get grossed out. You?"  
  
"Same. That was pretty stupid, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. So, just friends?"  
  
"Yes! No more thoughts about this ever again?"  
  
"Deal!" They were just going to shake on it, but they both shrugged and shared a hug.  
  
"Oh bloody hell! A kodiac moment!" The british accent had them seperated. Gabriel's eyes went wide at the person standing in the door way. The girl's blue eyes stared back mockingly.  
  
"You are not standing in my apartment this minute."  
  
"Believe it, Gabriel."  
  
The girl had black hair in two braids in the back of her head. The girl's pale skin was looking even paler against her black clothing. Sara looked from the girl to Gabriel and back again. 'She looks like a cross between Whensday Addams and Gabriel' Sara thought to herself. The tthree of them just kept staring at one another. Finally, the girl put on a smirk and turned to Gabriel.  
  
"Is that all you can do, Brother? Stare at me?" Sara's jaw dropped. Brother? Gabriel had never told her about his family, and Sara had assumed he was an only child. Gabriel put on a smirk that matched the girl's.  
  
"I could send you back home to merry old England. So, if you don't want to face a return trip home, give me a hug already." She didn't need any more said. Sje dropped her bag to the ground and hugged him. After they hugged, Gabriel caught the look on Sara's face.  
  
"Oops, heh, heh. Sara, this is my kid sister....."  
  
"Kid?"  
  
"My sixteen year old thinks she's so mature younger sister, Elaine Bowman. Elaine, this is Sara."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Sara."  
  
"Yeah, you too." Sara turned back to Gabriel. "Sister?"  
  
"Yeah, I know. I'm so much better looking than she is, it's hard...."  
  
"Shut up, Gabriel!"  
  
"Make me."  
  
"Alright then." She turned to Sara. "Has he told you his middle name?"  
  
"Don't you dare!"  
  
"No, Elaine, he hasn't. What is it?"  
  
"His full name is Gabr...." Gabriel went to tackle her, but missed. Elaine dashed to the other side of the room. "Gabriel Salem Bowman." Gabriel groaned and Sara tried not to laugh.  
  
"Salem?"  
  
"He hates it! Especially since mum got it from a comic book!" With that said, Gabriel pushed Elaine into the wall and proceeded to tickle her. "Stop!" She cried in between laughter. "Stop!" He finally stopped and Elaine sunk to the floor and sat down. She looked between Gabriel and Sara.  
  
"You two aren't dating."  
  
"Yeah, we're just friends."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"So, you two are really related?"  
  
"100% brother and sister. Don't let the difference in speech fool you."  
  
"How did you get your difference in speech?"  
  
"Well, our parents got divorced eleven years ago. When they split up, Gabriel stayed here in the states and I went to England with our mum."  
  
"How is mom?"  
  
"She's arguing with Mitchell, again! She hates me being around when she's depressed, so she sent me down here to be with you for a while. She was suppose to have called you before hand."  
  
"She forgot, again. You know mom." They both sighed and Gabriel turned to Sara. "Our mom's a lawyer and is constantly under stress. Thi isn't the first time something like this has happened." He turned back to Elaine. "So, did mom at least send someone with you, or did you come alone?"  
  
"Jesse came with me." Gabriel's whole attitude changed quickly. "Jesse? Where is she? Is she coming?"  
  
"Down boy. She's at an audition for a ballet. She told mum she would take me since she would be here for it. You can see her later."  
  
"Cool." Elaine got up off the ground and sat down in Gabriel's computer chair and proceeded to go on.  
  
"Oh no you don't!"  
  
"Bloody hell, Gabriel! I haven't been on a computer in over a day!" Gabriel couldn't help but laugh at her. "Why are you laughing at me?"  
  
"You sound like Spike!"  
  
"Shut up! The actor's not even really english! He lives in California! Don't say I sound like him! And let me go on!"  
  
"No, you brat." Elaine put on a sad puppy dog face. "Please?" Gabriel sighed. "All right. Just don't sneak onto goverment sites and mess with their stuff."  
  
"Okay." She mumbled 'killjoy' under breath. Sara looked at Gabriel.  
  
"Goverment sites? Does hacking run in the family?"  
  
"Kinda." He looked over Elaine's shoulder. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Research."  
  
"On what?" She mumbled something. "What?"  
  
"Assassins."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Don't freak out! Since school's been out, I've gotten bored over the summer. Jesse gave me a list of things to learn about. I'm at assassins right now."  
  
"What do you do for research?"  
  
"Learn famous assassinations, weapons of choice, the current world's best. I'm trying to get information on one that is suppose to be one of the world's deadliest. To that fact, it's been hard to get any info on the man. I might just bloody well give up!" Sara had one name running through her mind and had a feeling it was Elaine's current assignment. Gabriel thought the same.  
  
"Uh, sis? Is this guy's name Ian Nottingham?" She turned to them with a shocked expression.  
  
"How did you know?" Sara and Gabriel looked at each other, neither really wanting to explain. Sara got curious to what this girl had found out. "We've heard about him. What did you find on him?"  
  
"The most interesting facts. Pass me my bag." They did so and Elaine pulled out a disk and put it into the computer.  
  
"I saved everything I found. Okay, the guys in his thrities, possibly the son of the Kenneth Irons, and he is supposed to have originated from good old England. He is extremely trained and has back rounds in almost every type of existing martial arts. He was even suppose to be able to catch bullets with his hands. The guy's a living superman." She scrolled down her information.  
  
"He spent three years in a unit called the black dragons. The blakc dragons were given extreme psychological training, drug injections, and genetic inhancements. The whole thing was run by Vorslaugh, which can be considered as more proof as Irons being his father. This guy doesn't fool around. Some of his past jobs include taking out an entire gang of Irish terrorists, taking out Jim Lee, the famous martial arts thief, and killing all the leaders of some type of Mafia. It was all done with either none or very little left behind for people to find. This guys is very good as his job. Cool, huh?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. I guess."  
  
"You two don't seem very impressed. Did you already know this?"  
  
"I've heard some of it."  
  
"How? The information is very hard to come by?"  
  
"I'm a cop."  
  
"Oh. But still." She studied the looks on Sara and Gabriel's faces. She finally figured out what had gone on and went into shock.  
  
"You two know him, don't you?! Oh Lord, no wonder you know this!"  
  
"Elaine, calm down."  
  
"Gabriel, you know an assassin! How cool is that?!"  
  
"It wouldn't be so cool if you knew him."  
  
"What do you mean? He isn't after you, is he?" Elaine suddenly looked around as if to spot him.  
  
"No. He's just....He's just a very scray dude."  
  
"Well duh, brother. Can you guys answer a few questions?" Gabriel and Sara looked at each other and shrugged. "Okay."  
  
"Is he really Irons son?"  
  
"Probably. He refers to him as father."  
  
"How did you meet him?"  
  
"Uh, he has been....stalking me for a while."  
  
"Stalking you, Sara? Why?" Sara kept silent. She then noticed Elaine was staring at her arm. "What?"  
  
"Is that the witchblade?" Sara's eyes went wide.  
  
"How do you know about the witchblade?"  
  
"I make it my duty to know about thing sof power."  
  
"You are deffinitely Gabe's sister. Um, the witchblade is a private thing, understand?"  
  
"Yeah. One favor for silence?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want to meet your stalker!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Please? It would save me alot of time doing research."  
  
"No! And that's my final answer."  
  
"Alright." Elaine hung her head. Gabriel laughed at her.  
  
"Sara, I think my sis has a crush on Nottingham!" Sara started laughing.  
  
"I do not! He's just interesting!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah whatever. You think he's cute!"  
  
"He's probably twice my age!"  
  
"So? Elaine has a crush on Ian!"  
  
"I do not! If you keep bugging me, I'll tell Jesse and then she won't see you!"  
  
"Fine, but I still think you like him!"  
  
"Gabriel! Ignore him, Sara. I swear I don't! Why does he stalk you?"  
  
"He says he's my protector."  
  
"Well, that's better than victim. Aren't you suppose to have a protector?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I think you are. I remember reading something abotu how each wielder has this protector. This protector is like their soul mate. The protector does his job unto death. Extremely loyal. It'a a rather romantic notion." Sara tried her best to avoid Elaine's gaze. "You suppose he stalks you because he likes you?"  
  
"Sara, that would make sense. He does seem very territorial when you're round other guys. He choked me!"  
  
"You must have pissed him off, Gabriel. You're no competition."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Enough on this sublect you two!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"I have to go. See ya later, Gabe. You too, Elaine."  
  
"Yeah, bye." As soon as Sara left, Gabriel smiled at Elaine.  
  
"Why are you smiling at me like that?"  
  
"You like Nottingham!"  
  
"I do not! If you continue on about that, I'll tell Jesse you've had a crush on her for the past seven years!"  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
"I would."  
  
"Alright, you don't have a crush on Nottingham."  
  
"Gabriel?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How did you get that mark?"  
  
"What mark?"  
  
"The mark on your hand. The circles."  
  
"Long story."  
  
"Well, unless you want me to continue researching on assassins....."  
  
"Alright, here's the story."  
  
-Later-  
  
Irons was in his bed. He looked and felt everyone of his 98 years. Ian sat beside him.  
  
"Ian?"  
  
"Yes, father?"  
  
"Get the doctor. I need an infusion."  
  
"Do you have enough stregnth left for one?"  
  
"Yes, now go." Ian got up and left the room. Irons began talking to himself.  
  
"The witchblade has cut me off. Or so she thinks. I've fooled her once again. I still have a connection. Still a connection. I will win." Ian returned with Dr. Immo. They made him sit up. Immo gave him a shot of the blood. Irons immediately lost the appearence of an old man. He looked his young self again.  
  
"Now, Kenneth, try to rest before doing anything really physical. The blood may have revivied you, but you are still very drained."  
  
"Right doctor. You may go now. You too, Ian."  
  
"Alright Kenneth."  
  
"Yes, father." They left him to rest. He began to fall asleep.  
  
"Still a connection."  
  
Eli: How is it so far? Continue? 


	2. Mix and Match

Eli: Sorry it took so long. High school. *shudder* Here's chap two.  
  
Gabriel woke up to the sound of very loud music blasting through the walls.  
  
"Only Elaine can blast it so loud it bugs even me." He got out of bed and stretched. He then stumbled out of his room and toward where all the noise was coming from. Elaine was in the kitchen making breakfast.  
  
"Good morning. What the hell are you blasting?"  
  
"Disturbed."  
  
"Hi Gabriel." He turned to see someone leaning against the wall.  
  
"Jesse?"  
  
"Yeah." Gabriel immediately straightened out his posture and started to head back to his room to get dressed.  
  
"I, uh, have to get ready. I'll be back in a sec."  
  
"Hurry now, brother. I'm almost done." Elaine winked at him and he glared right back at her. He turned and hurried back to his room. At that point, Elaine and Jesse burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh lord; did you see how red he had gotten?"  
  
"That I did. But despite everything Elaine, ohhhhh." Jesse put her hand on her heart to feel how fast it beated.  
  
"You really like him, Jesse."  
  
"I've always liked him, Elaine. You know that."  
  
"Jesse, he likes you, too." She shook her head.  
  
"No, I'm not pretty. The women he dates are gorgeous. How can I compete with them?"  
  
"Jesse! You know good and well you're beautiful. Just look in the mirror." Jesse reluctantly turned and looked into the mirror and sighed.  
  
Elaine sighed. It broke her heart the way Jesse despised her own body. It didn't help that Jesse's mother was always saying things like 'your hips are too big, Jessica.' Or 'Your eyes would be so much prettier if they were a different color.' Elaine put down the skillet she was holding and walked up behind Jesse and put her arm around her. She forced her to look at her reflection.  
  
"Take a good look at yourself." Jesse restudied her reflection. The same plain brown eyes. The same auburn hair. She couldn't stand it and looked at Elaine's reflection.  
  
"You're lucky, Elaine. You have such beautiful blue eyes and the best black hair."  
  
"Jesse! You're a million times prettier than me without trying. The only reason I look so pretty to you is because you're attracted to my older brother."  
  
"I'm not pretty. I'm just plain."  
  
"Bloody hell, Jesse! What am I going to do with you?"  
  
-Gabriel-  
  
"That girl is so dead!" Gabriel mumbled as he stalked back to his room. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it. Jesse had once again gotten prettier. He noticed she had a tendency to do that each time he saw her. He moved from the door and got dressed. The usual long t-shirt and jeans. He ran his hands through his hair a couple of times, trying to tame his hair. He took a deep breath and walked back to the kitchen. Jesse and Elaine were looking into the mirror.  
  
"Elaine, the food's burning!"  
  
"What? Fuck!" She rushed back to the stove.  
  
"So what were you two doing?"  
  
"Arguing. Can you settle something for us?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Gabriel, don't you agree that Jesse is pretty?" Jesse turned from them to hide her blushing.  
  
"No, she's not pretty." Jesse felt a pang of disappointment. Elaine stared at Gabriel, surprised and angry. He saw the reactions.  
  
"Wait, will you two let me finish? Jesse, you're not pretty. You're beautiful."  
  
"Well, aren't you quite the charmer, Gabriel Bowman." He smirked at her as she turned around.  
  
"Damn straight."  
  
"Breakfast is ready." Elaine shoved two plates into their hands. Gabriel and Jesse sat down at the small table in the kitchen. Gabriel devoured his plate, while Jesse barely touched it. Elaine sat down with her plate. She looked at Jesse.  
  
"What's wrong Jesse? Do you not like it? If you don't, I don't have a problem making you something else."  
  
"No, Elaine. I am just not that hungry." Jesse looked at her watch. "Better I don't eat. I have an audition in an hour. I better go."  
  
"Oh, okay. Bye, Jesse."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"Thanks, Gabriel. See you, Elaine." They watched her go out the door.  
  
"Gabriel?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm worried about Jesse."  
  
"Don't be. It's probably just from the plane."  
  
"No, Gabriel. This is happening at home, too. She finds every excuse not to eat. And when I force her to eat, she barely touches he food."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"She's twenty four, 5'9", and weighs less than me. Something is wrong! I think.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think she's anorexic."  
  
"It isn't that drastic, is it?"  
  
"Yes, it is! I'm worried for her. She could collapse at any moment."  
  
"Then we're going to have to spend more time with her to make sure she eats or at least doesn't pass out."  
  
"I know. We're going shopping after her audition. Come with us?"  
  
"I don't know, shopping?"  
  
"You need a new wardrobe, anyway. Hey, why don't we invite Sara, too?"  
  
"I'll call her, but I have a sneaking suspicion you want a glance at her stalker."  
  
"Well, that would be great, but I want to get to know Sara better. How often do you get to know a wielder?"  
  
"Alright, I'll buy that."  
  
"Shut up!" Elaine threw a napkin at him. Gabriel dodged and then got up and got the phone. He dialed up Sara's number.  
  
"Pezzini."  
  
"Sara? It's Gabriel."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"What are you doing today?"  
  
"Laundry, sleep."  
  
"Elaine wants to know if you want to go shopping with us and Jesse this afternoon."  
  
"Alright. I wanted to get a gander at the girl who makes you blush."  
  
"She does not."  
  
"Yeah? And that's why you perked up at the sound of her name?"  
  
"Well, I do like her. Come over in three hours."  
  
"Alright, see ya."  
  
"See ya."  
  
-Later-  
  
The four of them had had a good time thus far. Elaine was forcing them into the weirdest places and stores. She had a flair for the strange and deranged. She also had fun dressing Gabriel up like he was a gothic Barbie doll. She had spared Sara and Jesse on that level. Gabriel was a good sport and did as he was asked, but stopped when the clothing began to get risqué.  
  
"It's bad enough you have me dressing like Nottingham, its worst that it's getting open."  
  
"Alright, don't try it on." Gabriel got dressed as Elaine paid for her purchases. They were now currently walking down some of the streets. Gabriel and Jesse were in front talking. Sara noticed Elaine smiling at them.  
  
"What are you so happy about?"  
  
"Them. They've liked each other for a long time. I want them to get together. I'm relieved that there's no one in between them, this time."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I don't date. I rather reap off the glory of others."  
  
"The American for that?"  
  
"I find more fun in being a matchmaker."  
  
"No boyfriend?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Not even a crush?"  
  
"Johnny Deep, Josh Harnett, and Matt Le Blanc."  
  
"Any realistic crushes?"  
  
"No. I don't find any on.." She stopped mid-sentence and turned her head a bit. She immediately looked back forward.  
  
"Oh Lord!" Elaine's breathing had become rapid. She also started fiddling with her braids.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Turn around, slowly." Sara turned her head slightly and saw what Elaine was so nervous about. Nottingham was walking behind them. Sara laughed at Elaine.  
  
"I thought you said you didn't like him?"  
  
"I lied. I've had a crush on him for two weeks now. Yes, I know it's wrong, but can you blame me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on now, Sara. Don't tell me you don't find him awfully dashing."  
  
"Dashing?"  
  
"Would fine be a better word?"  
  
"Oh. Well, yeah, of course. But he is very off."  
  
"So am I. Call him up here."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please? I won't do anything, I swear. Please?" Elaine gave Sara a deviously sappy look.  
  
"Alright." Sara turned her head and motioned to Ian to come forward.  
  
"Yes, Sara?" His remark was cold. As were his eyes. He had been this way to her ever since Irons had returned. Usually, his attitude toward her was warm. But now his expression was pure ice.  
  
"This is Elaine Bowman. She wanted to meet you." He nodded at her.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Ms. Bowman." Elaine tried to keep calm.  
  
"Nice to meet you, too." She blurted the next part out. "You're an assassin."  
  
"Yes. How did you know?"  
  
"Research."  
  
"Why are you researching me?"  
  
"You are interesting."  
  
"Would you mind stopping? I do not like to be studied."  
  
"Oh. Alright." Elaine looked down, partly crushed. Sara shook her head at him and wondered how he could be cold toward this girl who obviously had a crush on him. If anyone should understand unwanted feelings, he should. Her temper what being tested, but didn't want to make him look weak in front of his admirer.  
  
"Elaine, could you give us a moment?" She readily agreed and was glad to take the out. She rushed ahead to join Gabriel and Jesse. Sara turned to Ian with a scrawl.  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"She has a crush on you and you pretty much shot her down."  
  
"I was only being honest."  
  
"She'll probably cry herself to sleep tonight, Ian. What the hell is going on?"  
  
"I don't know what you mean."  
  
"You are angry all the time. What is up with you?!"  
  
"Nothing you would care about. How is Conchobar?"  
  
"He's still in a coma. You jealous?"  
  
"No. I'm sure you two will be very happy. Now, if you excuse me." He turned the corner away from her.  
  
"Freak." She said it softly, but he still heard it.  
  
Ian walked in angry silence. He was furious. Furious at everything. Irons, Gabriel, even Sara. Especially Sara. He couldn't believe what she had done. She had betrayed her lover for that weak, possessed thing. He knew Gabriel still had Irons running rampant in his head. He tried to explain it to Sara, but she would hear none of it. She never did.  
  
He had seen her kiss him and was disgusted. Conchobar was strong and would never betray Sara. It broke his heart, but he approved of him. Gabriel was a different story. He was but a boy. He could never protect Sara. He was easily manipulated and would betray her.  
  
He had already betrayed her. He would do so again. Ian couldn't let him. He headed toward the hospital. He had to see if her lover was yet revived. He was determined to make sure Sara had the best. Even if it wasn't him. He still loved her.  
  
-Later-  
  
Gabriel noticed that Elaine was being oddly silent as they walked on. He was surprised she had left Sara and had rushed up between him and Jesse. He turned to see Sara speaking with Nottingham. He noticed Elaine was looking very sad. He looked back and he was gone. He slowed down to talk to Sara.  
  
"What the hell happened? Did he say something to Elaine?"  
  
"He told her to stop her research on him."  
  
"Anything else? She's really upset."  
  
"She did have a crush on him. He kind of just broke her heart."  
  
"Damn it! That bastard! I hope she gets over him soon!"  
  
"She will. She understands it's wrong, so she's half way there. Give her three days, a week tops."  
  
"Alright. You're stalker getting vicious."  
  
"He's pissed."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"No clue. You know what? He probably saw us kiss."  
  
"Bad memory. You think he's jealous?"  
  
"He says he isn't, but he's mad about something."  
  
"Crazy, psycho, Galahad."  
  
"Crazy, psycho, Galahad? Who the hell says that?"  
  
"I don't know." He shrugged.  
  
-Jesse and Elaine-  
  
After Gabriel had gone to speak with Sara, Jesse put an am around Elaine.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You know that guy I've been doing research on?"  
  
"The assassin? The man in black?"  
  
"Yeah. He just told me to stop."  
  
"Well, Elaine, it is annoying if someone is studying you. He meant no harm."  
  
"He's like ice."  
  
"Well, what did you expect Elaine? A kind soul? He kills for a living. Of course he'll be like ice."  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Bloody hell, Elaine. You like the strangest people."  
  
"Oh really? How normal is it to like Gabriel? We really should get you a cat scan." Jesse smiled and was glad Elaine had her humor back. She put her arm around her throat and lightly choked.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, you need one too; miss has a crush on an assassin."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"We need to get you someone your age."  
  
"Alright." They walked on making comments about the passersby's. Jesse pointed out every teen aged boy, but Elaine was rather picky. Jesse spotted a boy about Elaine's age walking toward them. He was all in black, but didn't have make up on. She got a plan an as they passed him, she tripped Elaine. The boy rushed forward and helped steady her, just as Jesse planned.  
  
She watched as Elaine and the boy looked at each other. She saw the connection pass between them. The boy's green eyes had caught Elaine's blue ones. She smiled.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome." This was getting good. The boy had a Scottish accent.  
  
"You are Scottish?"  
  
"You are English?" They laughed.  
  
"Mind if I join you?"  
  
"Not at all." Jesse, Elaine, and the boy walked on.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Elaine. Elaine Bowman. This is my best friend, Jessica Audrey. Jesse, for short."  
  
"I'm Leo. Leo McDonalds."  
  
"You are visiting?"  
  
"No. I live here now. You?"  
  
"Visiting my brother." Jesse smiled at the two and slowly started to stay behind them. She watched as the two connected. She was finally right in front of Gabriel. He pushed her forward.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Why are you back here?"  
  
"Look." She nodded toward Elaine and Leo.  
  
"Well, she's certainly gotten over Nottingham."  
  
"I'm going to test that guy out, see if he's good enough for her." He rushed off to begin his interrogation.  
  
Eli: I think I'll stop here. How was it? 


	3. How Does the Garden Grow?

Eli: What was wrong with stopping there? I thought it was a good place to end it. Apparently, I was wrong. Enjoy chap three. I swear the next chapter to My Life For Yours will be out soon, if my dad stops being such a *Beep*  
  
-Ian-  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"His status has not changed since you were here yesterday, Mr. Nottingham. That woman was here earlier for a brief time as well."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"The doctors are planning on taking him off life support."  
  
"No. Keep him stable. I'll pay for extra treatment if needed."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Absolutely. He must live."  
  
"I will inform the doctors." The nurse walked off. Ian entered the room and stared down at Conchobar's comatose form.  
  
"You, I know you hear me in there. Listen: You must wake up. The lady needs you. I know you two are to be star crossed, but I can't stand to see her in pain. She has betrayed you, but it was not her fault. I am angry with her. I can't help it. I know she will never love me, so please wake up and take care of her, since I can not."  
  
Ian turned and left.  
  
-Later-  
  
The group had stopped for dinner at a restaurant. The five of them sat down and all three adults were quizzing Leo. Gabriel's mouth was going a mile a minute with questions. Elaine watched with amusement.  
  
"Why did you move here?"  
  
"My mother's new husband lives here."  
  
"How long have you lived here?"  
  
"Three weeks."  
  
"What do you think of Elaine?"  
  
"She's beautiful, smart, and funny." Gabriel nodded approvingly and winked at Elaine. She kicked him from under the table.  
  
"Okay, I approve. But beware: Hurt her in anyway and you are a dead man." Gabriel was actually able to say it with a serious face. Leo smirked.  
  
"That won't be happening." Sara saw how Leo doubted Gabriel could hurt him.  
  
"It had better not, or I'll drag your ass to the precinct and throw you in jail."  
  
"Yes, mam." Elaine saw the tension and changed the subject.  
  
"Jesse, how was your audition?"  
  
"Great. They asked me to come back for the follow ups."  
  
"That's good." Elaine turned to the rest of the group. "Jesse's a ballet dancer. She just tried out for one of the lead roles in a ballet being preformed here. What's the name of it again?"  
  
"A Midsummer Night Dream. I tried out for the part of Helena."  
  
"Was Helena the one who fell in love with the guy who was in love with her best friend?"  
  
"Yes, Sara. I thought she was more interesting than Hermia."  
  
"She was definitely more withstanding." Gabriel added in. "I mean, she put up with Demetrius barbs till it killed her inside. Then when he did fall in love with her, she thought it all a cruel joke. Can you imagine that? Loving someone so entirely that you put up with them bitching at you and you don't do a thing back? He could have probably called her everyone cuss word known to man and she would still love him."  
  
"Poor, crazy girl. He didn't deserve her." Sara replied. Gabriel stared at her mockingly.  
  
"That's just what love does to you. Funny hearing you say that, with your relationship." Sara looked at him and realized he meant Ian. She kicked him from under the table and changed the subject.  
  
"So Jesse, you think you'll get it?"  
  
"I hope so, or else I'll have to return to England sooner than I wanted." The food arrived at that point and they all started to eat. Gabriel noticed that Jesse barely took a bite.  
  
"Something wrong Jesse?"  
  
"No, just not hungry."  
  
"Not hungry? You had an audition today and you're not hungry? You really should eat something. You're starting to look like just a pile of skin and bones!"  
  
"I didn't realize. Excuse me for a moment." Jesse got up and went to the bathroom. Elaine kicked Gabriel again.  
  
"Ow! Why is everyone kicking me?"  
  
"Gabriel, you know how she is about her appearance! You just made her even more uncomfortable! Why are you so spiteful today?"  
  
"I didn't realize it was an insult. I thought she would be encouraged to eat."  
  
"A lady won't eat if you say something like that to her. Look at my mom. Me dad once told her a dress didn't look good on her, so she destroyed all those types of dresses she had."  
  
"I'll talk to her. When she gets back, be ready to grovel." Sara got up and entered the bathroom. Jesse was in one of the stalls crying.  
  
"Jesse? What's wrong?"  
  
"He thinks I'm horribly ugly, doesn't he?"  
  
"No, you are very beautiful. He was just trying to encourage you to eat."  
  
"He must think I'm some stupid broad."  
  
"No. C'mon now, it's Gabriel? Do you actually take what he says seriously?"  
  
"Yes, I do." Sara knew that type of tone.  
  
"You like him, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, for quite sometime now."  
  
"He likes you, too. He told me."  
  
"He can't. I'm so imperfect and ugly. No one could like me."  
  
"Gabriel does."  
  
"I'm just a friend."  
  
"He wants you to be his girlfriend. You should really talk to him about it."  
  
"We couldn't bring that up with each other. We've been friends for far too long."  
  
"When did you two meet?"  
  
"When his mum and Elaine moved in next door. He was fourteen and I was thirteen. I use to baby sit for Elaine as well. He came to visit every summer." Elaine laughed a little. "I remember I use to sleep over at their place all the time. Bloody hell, I still sleep over there. I remember us telling Elaine stories to get her to bed. After she fell asleep, we would talk for hours. I kind of miss those nights."  
  
"Jesse, Gabriel really likes you. Believe me, I know. I'm surprised you two aren't already an item."  
  
"There has always been things in the way. Boyfriends, girlfriends, work, not to mention the distance between England and America."  
  
"Would you stay here because of him?"  
  
"Yes. I was thinking of moving here. A lot more work for ballet dancers, truth be told."  
  
"Would you miss home?"  
  
"A little, but it's not really home."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The original reason I use to be at Gabriel and Elaine's so often was to get out of the house. My mum is a drunk and my dad is controlling. They don't actually care about me. I'm just another thing to worry about. It has never really been home."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. You don't have to stay here with me; I'll be fine. Just a few minutes alone."  
  
"Alright." Sara left Jesse to herself.  
  
-Gabriel, Elaine, and Leo-  
  
"You are such a wimp!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too! She's probably in there crying her heart out over you because you're too much of a coward to tell her how you feel."  
  
"She doesn't feel like that."  
  
"Gabriel, how many more times to I have to tell you that she likes you?!"  
  
"What she says is true. I can also see that you like her as well. Tell the girl."  
  
"Fine. I will. But when she turns me down and says 'I just want to be friends' I am blaming you."  
  
"Then I can never be guilty. Now go!" Elaine watched as he disappeared down a hall way.  
  
"Your brother's a stubborn man."  
  
"I'm use to it. He was the one who really raised me when I was a child."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"My mum and dad were always arguing. They were also both workaholics. My mum often forgot altogether that she had children. Gabriel watched me through the day. He purposely stayed home from school to watch me."  
  
"How long did he do that?"  
  
"Five years."  
  
"Five years? He didn't go to school for six years?"  
  
"He's always been smart. He went to the library a lot and he learned from there. That's why he's so smart, long days studying."  
  
"What happened when you were five?"  
  
"Our parents got divorced. Mum was able to look after me a little better afterwards. He always called and made sure she remembered things. Even when she didn't, I still had Jesse. Gabriel had asked her to look over me while he wasn't there, and she has. Did you know she's the one that goes to all my school events? She even goes to parent teacher conferences."  
  
"So pretty much Gabriel and Jesse raised you."  
  
"Yes. You're parents are divorced, too. What happened?"  
  
"Me father fell in love with an old girlfriend. When me mum found out, she immediately wanted a divorce. She didn't date for a while, then she started to fancy this chap at work. They got married two years ago. His company moved out here, so we went with it."  
  
"My mum has a boyfriend, Mitchell. He's a nice man, but he and my mum are both stubborn. Cant' ever bend the other's will. Always arguing. But I know deep down they love each other, somewhere."  
  
"Confusing family."  
  
"I'll second that." Leo took her hand.  
  
"You've captured me."  
  
"Someone's a romantic."  
  
"I'll never confess to that." Sara walked back over to the table.  
  
"And what are you two doing?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing, mam."  
  
"Better be nothing."  
  
-Jesse and Gabriel-  
  
Gabriel waited outside for Jesse. She eventually came out and was surprised to see Gabriel standing there.  
  
"Gabriel."  
  
"Jesse." He was surprised as well. It was hidden well, but he could tell she had been crying. "I need to tell you something."  
  
"What?" Her heart leapt to her throat.  
  
"Jesse, I.... I like you. A lot."  
  
"I like you, too."  
  
"I mean, I want for us to....go to the next level."  
  
"Oh." Jesse was shocked. She couldn't look him in the eyes and half turned away from him. He took it the wrong way.  
  
"I'm sorry. I told Elaine this was stupid. I should've known you wouldn't want to actually date me."  
  
"No! I do, Gabriel. I was just surprised. I agree. We should try to date. I want to so much."  
  
Gabriel wanted to jump up and down for joy. He felt he could do anything. Jump tall buildings with a single bound. Go faster than a locomotive. Even get some revenge on Ian for choking him. Well, maybe not that far, but he still felt very happy.  
  
"Alright then. Should would call this our official first date, or should we start later?"  
  
"Later. We have time." She took both of his hands. They just stood and looked at each other for a while. Then, Jesse unknowingly traced the circles on Gabriel's right hand. She didn't notice she was doing it, but Gabriel did. He immediately pulled his hands back.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"No, Jesse. Um, let's get back." Jesse forced the doubt that he was feeling regretful out of her mind and smiled.  
  
"You're right. Let's go."  
  
-Later-  
  
"How long are you staying on?"  
  
"I don't know. Till I get tired I guess. Might be up all night."  
  
"Elaine Sabrina Bowman, I swear to God I will kill you if you pull an all nighter! Mom will kill me for letting you do that."  
  
"No she wouldn't. She lets me at home."  
  
"But Jesse wouldn't. Do I have to call her up?"  
  
"No, Gabriel."  
  
"Go to bed soon."  
  
"I will, I will. Go get your beauty sleep. You'll need it for your date tomorrow." Elaine briefly stopped typing to turn and smirk at Gabriel. He rolled his eyes. "I told you so."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He walked back to his room and closed the door.  
  
Elaine was on the computer for another two hours before she felt herself yawn. She looked down at the clock. 3:23 a.m.  
  
"Isn't it past your bed time?" She jumped at the sound of the voice. She spun the chair around to look at who was speaking. She glared at the man.  
  
"What do you want?" She leaned back in the chair, awaiting an answer.  
  
"Don't be cross, Ms. Bowman."  
  
"Why shouldn't I be... Ian?" She purposely used his first name to show disrespect.  
  
"I am here to apologize, Ms. Bowman."  
  
"What?!" That was it, she was definitely dreaming. A full trained assassin was asking for forgiveness.  
  
"I am here to apologize. I am sorry for my rude behavior toward you yesterday afternoon. I didn't mean to snap at you. I am.... Flattered that you take interest in me."  
  
"Oh." That was all she could say. She was truly surprised. "I accept."  
  
"Well, then I will be on my way."  
  
"Wait, could I ask you a few questions?"  
  
"I guess. What do you want to know?"  
  
"Well, are you really Irons' son?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Biological?" He looked down.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where's your mum?"  
  
"She died."  
  
"Who was she?"  
  
"I don't know. She was a sexual partner of Mr. Irons. I have also found out that she was a drug addict, and he supplied the money."  
  
"Do you have any other siblings?"  
  
"No. My mother was the only one to ever get pregnant."  
  
"Why did he keep you? Not to be rude, it's just something like this is usually hidden or discarded. It could've ruined his reputation."  
  
"Let's just say he needed someone who he knew would protect him unto death."  
  
"As only a son would."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Irons isn't a good man. How did your mum get messed up with him in the first place?"  
  
"I believe she was a prostitute at the time."  
  
"Oh God. Sorry." She couldn't believe she was hearing this. No one she knew of was this blunt and honest. Especially to someone of her age.  
  
"It's alright. It was her life." Elaine quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Why do you stalk Sara? Is it because of the witchblade?"  
  
"No, I do not stalk. I do protect her, and yes, it is because of the witchblade. How do you know about it?"  
  
"Doesn't everybody? Gabriel told me stories about the wielders when I was a child. Don't worry. They already told me to keep silent. Are you her protector?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"They have legends about that, too."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Do you like Sara?"  
  
"Liking her helps to protect her."  
  
"Better question: Do you love her?" He kept silent. Elaine took it as a definite yes.  
  
"How does she feel?"  
  
"She has another."  
  
"John? She told me about him. She said she never knew him in this lifetime, but would like to."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So you're just going to lie down and accept that?"  
  
"What else am I suppose to do? She loves him."  
  
"Wrong. She has the capacity to love him. She doesn't love him, yet. There's still time." He shook his head.  
  
"You are too young to understand."  
  
"Don't you fucking go off on my lack of age! I understand perfectly. You're in love with her, but you're too scared to say anything about it. Too afraid of heartbreak. Well, you know what? If you don't say anything, you'll lose her anyway. She will never magically fall in love with you. She won't wake up one morning and realize she has feelings for you. Love doesn't work that way."  
  
"You don't think I know that? I never meant you didn't understand that part. I meant that you don't understand what it feels like to see someone you love, the same person you have loved for a millennia, discard you and love someone else."  
  
"A millennia?"  
  
"From one life to the next."  
  
"Oh my God. That is, quite frankly, the most romantic thing I ever heard. Does Sara know this?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Could she know this?"  
  
"I do have the ability to force this on her, to make her see us together, but I won't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"How would you feel if someone loved you like an obligation?"  
  
"Oh. A 'Hey Leonardo' type of thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know the song?" She started to sing. "She likes me for me. Not because I hang with Leonardo or that guy who played in 'Fargo'. I think his name is Steve. She's the one for me. And I just can't live without her. My arms belong around her, and I'm so glad I've found her once again."  
  
"I have never heard that song, but I think I like it."  
  
"It's old. It came out when I was still in middle school."  
  
"When was that?"  
  
"About four years ago. I was twelve."  
  
"You don't look sixteen."  
  
"How old do I look?"  
  
"Younger."  
  
"I know so does Gabriel. He's twenty-five, but he looks like he should be going to high school with me."  
  
"He is rather young."  
  
"You don't like Gabriel, do you?"  
  
"I respect him because of his knowledge, but I show him no particular favor."  
  
"Why? I think you two would go along quite well."  
  
"He and Sara betrayed her beloved. He started it." Elaine was confused foe a moment, but then nodded her head when it dawned on her what he was talking about.  
  
"I know what you're talking about. You're talking about the kiss, right?" He nodded. She laughed. "Trust me; you never need to worry about that. They are both grossed out about that. They nearly threw up re-telling the story."  
  
"But they still betrayed her beloved."  
  
"Ian, it's alright to say you got jealous. I don't mind."  
  
"I will admit that it hurt to see that, but I am more angered than envious."  
  
"Why do you care if she betrays her lover or not?"  
  
"Because I want her to be happy. I don't want her to have to give up the person she loves just because of one mistake."  
  
"Even if that person isn't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It's late. Gabriel says I have to sleep to night, so you have to leave. Thank you for explaining yourself."  
  
"Your welcome. Good night."  
  
"Night." And he left. Elaine leaned back in the computer chair. Trying to take in all she had discovered. She had never seen such blind devotion from anyone to anyone. He had definitely earned her respect again. Right then, she decided something.  
  
"If Sara has blinded herself from that man, and he refuses to push himself on her, I must be the one to show them the light. No soul mate lovers are going to be apart under my watch. I hope they prepare themselves, because I'm throwing in all of got." She smirked to herself. "The British is coming and they mean business."  
  
She then turned off the computer and went to bed.  
  
Eli: What does she plan to do? See, another chapter. Told you Darkness! How was this chap? 


	4. Night of Wonder

Eli: Yeah, yeah "About time." I know, but I was having so much fun with School Daze. Thanks to Owlyn for ideas and Enjoy!  
  
Gabriel was running around frantically. Elaine laughed at him as she spun around in the computer chair.  
  
"Gabriel, what are you doing?"  
  
"Where's my shirt?"  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"The blue one. The one she said I looked adorable in." Elaine looked at him suspicously.  
  
"When did Jesse say that?"  
  
"Four years ago."  
  
"And you remember that?"  
  
"She said I looked adorable." Gabriel pouted. Elaine groaned. He was going to need help. She got up and led him to his room. She gasped at his usually organizied room. There were clothes all over the floor.  
  
"No wonder you can't find your shirt." Elaine looked him over and picked up a pair of black pants off the floor.  
  
"These with........" She looked around and dug a blue shirt from under a huge pile of clothes. "This."  
  
"My shirt."  
  
"Thank me later, your going to be late." He hugged her.  
  
"Thank you, I love you." She shoved him off and closed the door.  
  
Gabriel came out ten minutes later, dressed and washed. Still in a rush. "I'm late, I'm late."  
  
"I know. Here.." She passed him some flowers and opened the front door. He was about to say something but she cut him off. "Yeah, I know. No parties, no drinking cause I'm illegal, and must be home by midnight." She kissed his cheek. "Now go!"  
  
"Bye sis." He ran off.  
  
"That man my brother is." She shook her head. She turned and pushed the door shut. She went on unknowingly as someone haulted the door from closing. He came in silently and walked behind Elaine, who was at the computer. He grabbed the arm of the chair and swung it so that she faced him.  
  
"Whoa." Elaine said as she was spun. She shook off the whiplash and looked up. "You stupid ass!"  
  
"I thought you'd like to see me, Elaine." Leo frowned as his brown hair fell in his face. elaine moved his hair out of his eyes.  
  
"I do, but you needn't go all 007 on me."  
  
"Shall I escourt you for the night?"  
  
"Alright, but have to be home by midnight."  
  
"Is that when the enchantment you have on me end?"  
  
"No, curfew. The enchantment stays on for as long as I bloody like." Leo smirked at the witty remark and pulled her to her feet.  
  
"Then go on with your spells, because I don't mind it at all, blue eyes."  
  
-Gabriel and Jesse-  
  
The two walked hand in hand from the theatres. They headed to God knows where. Neither was really paying much attention too much else besides each other.  
  
"This is nice." Said Jesse simply.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Tell me again why we didn't do this before?"  
  
"Uh, we're both cowardly?"  
  
"Speak for yourself."  
  
"In eleven years of knowing you, I didn't hear you speak out either."  
  
"That's because isn't proper for a girl to ask a guy out. Call me old fashion, but you should be doing all the asking required."  
  
"And what's required of you? Don't you do anything?"  
  
"I try to look good for the date."  
  
"What do you mean try? You look beautiful." Jesse smiled and rolled her eyes. "No, Jesse. You really do." Gabriel stopped her and touched her cheek. "I missed you all these months."  
  
"I know." They just stood there breathing heavily till Gabriel leaned forward and kissed her. Jesse wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened. Gabriel seemed to lose himself as he closed his eyes. When he opened them again, they were no longer his. They were an icy shade of blue. Gabriel put his hand on Jesse's neck and forced her closer. Then he pushed her against the closest wall. Jesse stopped kissing him and stared at him for a moment. Gabriel didn't seem fazed at all and started kissing her neck.  
  
"Gabriel, what are you doing?" She asked, shocked at his behavior. He gave no reply. "Gabriel?" She saw him close his eyes and got scared. "Gabriel!"  
  
His eyes flew opened and he stepped back from her. He was confused and a bit light headed.  
  
"Gabriel, what was that about?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm sorry. It won't happen again." He answered, but wasn't entirely sure it was true. He took her hand again and they went on in silence.  
  
-Sara-  
  
Sara entered the club looking for her suspect. Another child molestor like Dalek. She looked around at the young teenagers and spotted the bastard touching a young girl's cheek. She began to make her way toward him. Mean while, a boy walked up to the man and pushed him away from the girl. The man, Jacob Myers, pushed back. Within a minute, the whole club was in a mosh pit.  
  
Sara pushed and shoved her way to Myers. She called for back up. Myers was trying to hit the boy who had shoved him. Sara grabbed the guy's wrist as he was about to swing and twisted it behind his back. She then pinned him to the wall and hand cuffed him. Back up had arrived and got the club to settle down. The others led Myers off. Myers spit at Sara as he was taken away, only to get his head knocked on by a passerby. The boy went up to Sara.  
  
"Thank you, Detective Sara." Sara did a double take at the boy's face. Leo. Elaine was soon at his side grinning.  
  
"Didn't think I'd see you here, Sara. Thank you for busting that man. Might have done so myself if I knew how."  
  
"I was looking for him. You're lucky, he's a known child molestor."  
  
"It's one of those times I'm greatful I have a big strong lad to protect my ass."  
  
"If you need one."  
  
"Oh, every girl needs one once in a while. Doesn't your stalker ever come in handy?" There was a bit of a twinkle in her eye. Sara eyed her curiously.  
  
"Funny, no venom in the voice. Don't tell me you forgive him for something like that?"  
  
"I usually wouldn't, but when a grown man comes to your brother's house at 3:00 a.m. to apologize to a sixteen year old girl, one learns to be forgiving."  
  
"He what?" Sara asked in disbelief. "Nottingham apologized to you?"  
  
"He sure did. He even stayed around for a chat." Leo grew a bit out of place.  
  
"Whose Nottingham?"  
  
"Sara's stalker. Sweet guy, really."  
  
"Stalker? You have a stalker, Detective Sara?" Sara glared at Elaine.  
  
"No, Leo, I do not. You going home soon?"  
  
"Soon." Answered Leo, who then checked his watch. "No, now. Elaine, if I'm going to get you home and still make my curfew, we need to leave now."  
  
"Oh." Sara saw Leo's worry and decided, since he did punch Myers for spitting on her, to help.  
  
"Here Leo, I'll take Elaine home. Just get home on time."  
  
"Thank you, Detective Sara. I'm in your debt." He kissed Elaine and then left. Sara watched him leave and then turned to Elaine.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
-Later-  
  
Sara walked Elaine up to her door to be sure she would be fine. Cop paranoia.  
  
"Here we are."  
  
"Sunset and Canden." Elaine added before laughing. Sara stared at her.  
  
"Singin' in the Rain? Great musical? Debbie Reynolds?"  
  
"No clue."  
  
"No fun." Sara shook her head at her. Elaine glared playfuly. "What?"  
  
"What teenager watches musicals?"  
  
"A teenager who was raised by Jesse, that's who. She does musicals sometimes."  
  
"Musicals?"  
  
"Hey, it's money. She was in Guys and Dolls, Kiss me Kate, and West Side Story."  
  
"No clue what you're talking about."  
  
"Ahhhh. Never mind." Sara was about to leave when Elaine stopped her.  
  
"Stay for a while and chat, please?" Sara shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Okay."  
  
She stepped inside and threw her jacket on the table. She sat across from Elaine at the table.  
  
"So?"  
  
"How is that man of yours in the hospital?"  
  
"He's....... Not doing so well. They're saying he might not recover." Sara looked down. She hated talking about John.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Sara, what if he dies?"  
  
"Then he dies."  
  
"Would you move on?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. I haven't really known him in this life. All I really see is us in different times of another life like this one, but changed."  
  
"Weird. Do.....Do you love him?"  
  
"I don't know. I think I did in the other lifetime, but in this one I haven't known him long enough to." Sara wondered at Elaine's blunt curiosity. Elaine soon got to her point.  
  
"Okay, I know this is going to sound strange, weird, and maybe unappealing, but just hear me out. There is another, not a brother, who loves you, but knows not how to say it." Sara had a pretty good guess who the other was, but Elaine held her hand up to silence her. "I'm not done. Sara, I've talked to him and he likes you. He really does, but he's like a twelve year old with a crush. I tried to get him to admit it, but he won't. It's his father's fault, I can tell you that. You don't need an eight ball to figure someone's been abused."  
  
"Abused?"  
  
"Sara, what man in the world does the things he does without someone lashing a whip at him twenty four seven? Probably the reason he wears that trench coat, just hiding all the bloody scars."  
  
"I've never thought of that." Sara actually had, but dismissed it on the fact he was an assassin. And the world's view of assassins were swarthy, bi- polar, pyschotic, hard bodies. Not abuse victims.  
  
"Seriously? I knew that after one encounter. You're a cop, you're suppose to see these things."  
  
"I'm not that kind of cop."  
  
"Well, anyway, I decided you should know this information and since he's too shy..."  
  
"Shy?"  
  
"Well, of course. If he wasn't, then you would know this stuff already. Going on, I ask one thing in his behalf, though he doesn't know I'm going in his behalf."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Give the man a chance. Lord, half a chance, and you'll be surprised."  
  
"A chance at what?"  
  
"Well, don't bitch at him for no reason. Did you know that is secret incouragement?"  
  
"Yelling is supportive?"  
  
"The lady doth protest too much. When you want something which you can not have or think is too far too touch, you get angry and insult it. Trying to make it seem less desirable in your own eyes. I don't know if that is the problem, but stop once in a while and let him speak. You'll soon see."  
  
Elaine had lost Sara in the whole protesting too much speech. Sara just nodded.  
  
"Alright. I gotta go. See you, Elaine."  
  
"Bye, Sara." Sara left. Elaine sat back in her chair.  
  
"Lord, that woman is stubborn and confused. This is going to take more then I thought. But hey, one knows what the hell she's doing teenager versus two very unusually confused adults? I can't lose." Elaine then went to bed.  
  
-Gabriel and Jesse-  
  
The two had forgotten of the little mishap in the alley and several hours later were resting contently in each other arms. They were both awake, but tired. Then again, the task at hand is very exhausting.  
  
"I bet you Elaine is going to die laughing when she wakes up and realizes I didn't come home."  
  
"No, first thing she is going to do is call me and ask how the date went."  
  
"She does that?"  
  
"She's into everybody buisness. That's why your mum got Elaine her own phone, computer, and cell phone."  
  
"The annoyance will do anything to the mind of an adult." Just then, the phone rang. Jesse grinned.  
  
"Bet you that's her now." Jesse put a hand over Gabriel mouth and pressed the intercom button.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Morning Jesse. Tell me everything, Gabriel's asleep like the dead in his own room. Didn't say a word when I knocked on the door."  
  
"Maybe because he isn't in his room." Gabriel replied, laughing like hell at Elaine's shriek.  
  
"No fucking way! I guess I'll see you both later. Have fun." Elaine hung up. Jesse and Gabriel looked at each other and just started cracking up.  
  
"Today is deffinitely going to be interesting."  
  
Eli: There;) Everyone satisfied? If you are, review please! 


	5. Where Did All the Love Go?

Eli: Hello, here's the next chapter. "About time" as many will say. Enjoy.  
  
Sara had stopped by at Gabriel's for a chat, and was surprised when Elaine announced he wasn't home.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"He and Jesse had their first date last night. He didn't come home." Sara raised an eyebrow.  
  
"First date? Damn that's awful quick to be." She didn't add a last part due to censorship. Elaine noted it and finished the line for her.  
  
"Shagging?" She laughed at Sara's surprised face. "Well, you have to remember they have been secretly holding sexual desires for each other for a good six or seven years. It's the raging hormones."  
  
"Did Gabe ever censor anything while raising you?" Elaine shook her head.  
  
"I'm a bad, bad girl."  
  
"I bet you are. Tell him to call me when he gets home."  
  
"If he gets home."  
  
"Yeah. Either way." Sara walked out.  
  
-Gabriel and Jesse-  
  
"We really should get out of this bed."  
  
"Why?" Gabriel pouted. "This is the closest to heaven I'm ever getting." Jesse looked at him and laughed.  
  
"Stupid ass! You can't just leave Elaine in the house all day."  
  
"She's a big girl."  
  
"No, Gabriel. She has a tendency to get in trouble."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like not coming home for the same reason you did." Gabriel sat up in surprise.  
  
"What?!" Jesse stared at him blankly.  
  
"Um, I thought you knew. I could have sworn your mum told you."  
  
"Told me what?"  
  
"That I had to take Elaine in for a pregnancy test."  
  
"You did what?"  
  
"Just what I said. It's better safe than sorry and we really thought she might've been. I'm sorry I couldn't prevent it. And don't scold her, I already did. She probably didn't tell you because she thinks you'd be all ashamed of her. You're like her father, Gabriel. She couldn't bare the look of disappointment in your eyes. Please go easy on her."  
  
"Alright. And don't worry; I know you can't hold her hand through everything. If anyone's to blame, it's my mom. I don't know how she could let Elaine get so reckless." Jesse put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"It's just a hard time for her Gabriel."  
  
"That's the problem. It's ALWAYS a bad time for her. She couldn't raise me; she can't raise Elaine. And look whose suffering because of it."  
  
"You are fine, and so is Elaine. She gets straight A's for Lord's sake. It will be alright."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Changing the subject."  
  
"To what?"  
  
"To this." He bent to kiss her. Then he broke it off to whisper into her ear.  
  
"I love you, Jesse." Jesse was speechless. Her stomach did a back flip and a million ideas ran through her mind. Gabriel just smiled at her. She didn't know how to react or respond. She knew she really liked Gabriel, but did she love him? She didn't know. She pulled away from him.  
  
"Gabriel, I.." She shook her head in confusion. "That I wasn't expecting."  
  
"I understand." He said calmly, lying not being one of his strongest suits. He wanted her to tell him that she loved him, too. He had waited for her to say that to him for so long, and now it was being denied? A silent anger took him over slowly. He stroked the side of her face with the back of his hand. The hand. The scars felt noticeable as he did so.  
  
"Tell me, Jesse." Jesse looked like a deer caught in headlights. What would she tell him? How could she say no, or worst yet, lie and say yes. She turned away from him and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Gabriel, it's all so much. I can't respond just right now." The anger swelled in him as she avoided answering. He closed his eyes and felt the anger eat at him. He put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I know it's a lot, but I need to know. Do you love me?" Jesse wanted to hide under the bed from the question. She remained silent. She refused to turn and look at him when he pushed her shoulder in that direction.  
  
The ignoring of his comment sent him over the edge. He grabbed her wrist, and with lightning fast speed neither had known he had, he had her against the wall facing him. His face sent chills down her spine. His eyes, he usually cool blue eyes, were now filled with such an icy glint of anger. It was as if hatred itself stared her in he face, not her Gabriel.  
  
This man was not her Gabriel.  
  
"Tell me, Jessica. Tell me!" He demanded. Jesse pushed him off using all her strength. When he hit the ground and glared up at her, she spoke.  
  
"No, Gabriel. I don't love you. That's the truth. You mean the world to me, but I don't love you, yet. And acting like a fucking maniac doesn't help!" She sobbed out. Gabriel blinked once, twice, and looked around.  
  
"What?" He was very confused, as was Jesse. It was too much for her.  
  
"Gabriel, just leave now."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No, please. Just go."  
  
-Later-  
  
Elaine cheerfully opened the door for her brother.  
  
"Somebody got lucky." She said and smiled. Gabriel just shook his head.  
  
"Not really." Elaine closed the door and stared at him.  
  
"What do you mean? Did you or did you not just come from her apartment?"  
  
"I did, but I got kicked out."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Jesse kicked me out."  
  
"Why?" He just shrugged his shoulders. It wasn't a good enough answer. He sat down at the table and Elaine took the seat beside him. "Why?" She asked again.  
  
"I wanted her to tell me that she loved me, but she wouldn't say it. So I got angry and she kicked me out." Elaine's jaw dropped in disbelief.  
  
"Gabriel!" She whined out. "How fucking stupid can you be? Why the fuck would you do something like that for?"  
  
"Because I love her."  
  
"And you don't try to force the one you love to say she loves you when she doesn't, yet! You stupid ass!" She yelled at him. Gabriel got up in anger. His eyes once again flashed icy blue. He turned and glared at her.  
  
"Stop bitching at me! I'm a grown adult and I'll do what I want. Unlike you. You almost got pregnant and needed Jesse to take you to the clinic! Your only sixteen and your already acting like mom! And you say I'm fucking stupid?! How smart is it to be sleeping around like some fucking whore? Tell me, Elaine, how smart is that, hm?"  
  
Elaine looked at him with a caravan of emotions. Pain, misery, hurt, sadness, guilt, but mostly and over bearing anger. She got up from her seat.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just a stupid ass whore, aren't I?" She grabbed her jacket and headed to the door. She put her hand on the handle and turned one last time to meet his icy glare. "Just because your life is hell doesn't give you a right to act like it's my fault, so just fuck off!"  
  
She slammed the door behind her and ran.  
  
-Later-  
  
Sara heard a knocking at her door just as she was about to get into bed. She opened it to find a teary eyed Elaine.  
  
"Elaine? What....?" She didn't know where to begin. Elaine cried out and hugged Sara. She was crying so heard. Sara pulled her into the apartment and closed the door behind her. Elaine sat down on the couch and tried to calm down.  
  
"Elaine, what the hell happened?"  
  
"Gabriel happened." Elaine sobbed out.  
  
"What? Did he do something to you?"  
  
"We got into a scrap and he called me a whore, Sara. He's never done anything like that before, and now he's gone insane or something. Jesse even kicked him out of her apartment." She somehow got out clearly.  
  
Sara couldn't believe Gabriel had done such a thing. She calmed Elaine down and got her to stop crying. They talked for a bit, and then the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Ms. Pezzini?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm calling from Hope Memorial concerning a Mr. John Dougherty." Conchobar. Sara quickly responded as her stomach turned a back flip.  
  
"Uh huh. Is he awake?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"I'm sorry to inform you that he has not waken up but has passed away this very hour." Sara felt her knees give way to her weight. Elaine came to her side as she fell. She hung up the phone for her.  
  
"Sara?"  
  
"John.dead." Those were the only words that escaped her mouth. Elaine understood.  
  
"Oh, Sara. I'm so sorry." Sara just shook her head dazed.  
  
"Elaine, I need to be alone." Elaine would have gladly obliged if the look in Sara's eyes hadn't scared her. It was the same look Elaine remembered having when she slit her wrists in the bathroom. And from when she tried to swallow a glass of arsenic. Elaine knew what Sara wanted.  
  
"No, you shouldn't be alone. I understand that you need grieving time, but at least let me stay the night. I can't leave you like this, Sara. Surely you see that."  
  
"No, Elaine. Just go. Go!" Sara commanded, turning the witchblade from a bracelet to a gauntlet. It scared the hell out of Elaine, who then did leave out of fear.  
  
She raced out of the building, and then smacked her head for giving into her own fears. Sara was the one in real danger here. She didn't dare risk returning to Sara's apartment the same way she left. She went to the side of the building and climbed the stairs that led to her fire escape. She was so concentrated on Sara that she didn't notice Ian standing there till she ran straight into him, knocking herself down.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked softly as he helped her up to her feet.  
  
"Sara's going to do something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"John is dead." Elaine whispered. Ian's eyes grew wide and his heart sunk with pain at Sara's broken heart. "She might do something, I saw it in her eyes. I can't let her be alone."  
  
"She needs to be alone, Elaine. You should understand."  
  
"I won't rest till I know she's safe."  
  
"I'll keep here and guard her the whole night through. Nothing will happen to Sara. I'll save her through whatever happens."  
  
"Can you save her from herself?" Ian answered with no delay.  
  
"Yes." Elaine stared at him a second and then nodded. "Alright."  
  
"You should go home, Ms. Bowman."  
  
"Not really home, but I have no choice." Elaine sighed and he nodded.  
  
"I know what that feels like." He glanced at Sara, who was crying. It shattered his heart into a million pieces. Elaine noticed the sad look in his eyes.  
  
"I don't understand." He looked back at Elaine.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know it's tragic, but shouldn't you be doing a happy dance right about now? I mean, your competition is gone."  
  
"At her heart's expense. I would never be joyful at her pain, no matter what it meant for myself. I mourn with her."  
  
Elaine gave him a look of utter shock, and then extreme respect. She nodded and turned back around to go home.  
  
"Watch her well, protector."  
  
Eli: Oh, pain and loss. What's to come? 


	6. Rejection

Eli: I live. Took all the will I owned to get this out. Please review cause it will help the writing block I'm just now getting out of. Enjoy.(Actually, that's not really appropriate, but you'll see that.)  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Ian. Where is she? Are you close by?"  
  
"She is in her loft. I am close by."  
  
"Her lover is dead. It will soon leave her wrist. Retrieve it, Ian. Retrieve it or forfeit your life."  
  
"Yes, sir." ~  
  
Sara sat on her bed, alone. She was oblivious to the phone ringing, the lights on, and her portector watching her every room.  
  
She was empty, lost. She had had a chance to rekindle something eternal, and now it was gone.  
  
Forever.  
  
The witchblade gave her no time to grieve. It bombarded her with visions from the first life time, the forgotten life time. How they met, made love, and how he died. All in a matter of two weeks. It was so painful to watch. She couldn't get the images out. She got off her bed and stumbled into her bathroom. She washed her face and tried in vain to keep her eyes open. She gazed into the glass.  
  
Her eyes had dark circles around them. Her cheeks wet from tears. The windows of her soul showed pain, misery, and weakness.  
  
She was now vulnerable.  
  
The witchblade quietly stopped glowing and dropped off from her wrist. She only heard it clank as it hit the ground. Her mind said to pick it up, but it took her body two minutes to respond. She reached down for it when she noticed the pocket knife she kept on the shelf. All rooms in her house had weapons, bathroom no exception.  
  
The witchblade was forgotten. She picked the pocketknife up and stared at it for the longest time. It was so small. Something this small could end it all. Make the pain go away. That's all she wanted all the pain since her father's death to go away. Over 15 years of heartache could finally be forgotten. If only she had enough stregnth.  
  
Did she have the stregnth? The witchblade sent her one final words. Gabriel's voice could be heard as comic panels flashed behind her eyes.  
  
"Wouldn't you rather see me freefalling amongst the stars, then chained down to a lide which would only further my disdain, or even worst, my apathy?"  
  
She thought on it a while. Wasn't it better to have peace? To have eternal sleep? Who left on this earth loved her, cared for her? Her mind was set. She flipped the pocketknife out.  
  
Cut, cut, cut. The blood flowed so quickly. All over the floor, her clothes, the sink. Her blood, which had the trace of immortality within it spilled so freely. Her mind went from the darkness. She could see lights.  
  
Sara had been in the bathroom for too long. Ian tried not to grow worried. He waited impatiently for her to come out. Finally, he succumbed to his paranoia and entered the apartment. He knocked on the door before entering the bathroom. His heart froze when he heard no reply. He quietly opened the door. His eyes grew wide with horror.  
  
"Sara." That was all he could say. In an instant, he was at her side. She was barely standing and was covered in her own blood. She tried weakly to push him away.  
  
"Don't, Nottingham." She slowly. "Please. Just leave."  
  
"I will not do that."  
  
Sara started to cry. "It rejected me. I'm not the weilder. You don't have to be here anymore."  
  
"I must, because the witchblade will not."  
  
"Please," she begged, "Just let me die." Sara then passed out from blood lost. He caught her limp body. He placed her in the bath tub and ran warm water to wash the blood away. He grabbed some clothes out of her closet and placed them by the sink. He carefully washed her body of the blood.  
  
He cleaned out her wounds as well. He thanked whatever God there was that she had cut across her wrist. That's what they show in the movies and she had believed it. The real way, vertically, would have killed her by now. He thought of the two matching scars on his own wrists.  
  
He quickly dried her off. He bandaged her wrists before quickly changing her bloody garments. He placed her lightly on her bed before going back into the bathroom. He cleaned it of her blood. Then he saw the witchblade lying on the floor.  
  
"Retrieve it or forfeit your life."  
  
He could take it back to the mansion. Irons would be satisfied, Ian could keep his life. No more chaos for Sara.  
  
He glanced out the door and looked at Sara. Without the witchblade, Sara would not survive. Without Sara, he could not survive. Not helping her was pointless. Anyway around this, and he would lose his life.  
  
He picked up the witchblade and put it back on Sara's bandaged wrist. If he was going to die, it might as well be for the only person he loved.  
  
"As long as there is life in me, you shall not see death."  
  
Eli: more later on. Review please. 


	7. Bobbies and Barristers

Eli: Hey! The muse for this finally came out of her coma. I know it's been a while, sorry. Blame TNT. Anyways, Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Gabriel was nervous. Very nervous. It was about three-thirty and Elaine still wasn't back yet. He felt extremely guilty about what he had said to her. He just wanted to talk to her and have his little sister all happy and loving again.  
  
A knock on the door made Gabriel literally jump out of his seat. He ran to the door and opened it. A police officer stood there. Gabriel almost had a heart attack.  
  
"Oh god!" He said out loud, not being able to keep it inside. There were a hundred scenarios going through his mind, none good.  
  
"You Gabriel Bowman?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We'll, I'm here about your sister, Elaine?"  
  
"Yeah? Is she alright? Nothing happened to her, right?" Gabriel's heart was practically in his throat.  
  
"Oh, she's fine. It's just we have her down at the precinct. She got into a fight earlier this evening, and she got taken down with the rest of them. We would book her for time, except she's a minor. We need you to come down to the station to get her."  
  
Gabriel let out the breath he didn't know he had been keeping. He ran a hand though his hair and nodded his head. "Yeah, of course."  
  
-Later-  
  
Elaine was sitting in a chair near the officers. They had let her out of the cell when they learned she was only sixteen. They were still keeping an eye on her though. She stared at the door till she saw the officer that had busted her enter with Gabriel. She turned her head and scowled.  
  
Gabriel was relieved to see that she was okay. He would have hugged her, except she probably wouldn't let him. He sat down next to her, and she turned her body. He closed his eyes for a second and sighed. He opened them again and tucked in a strand of her hair behind her ear for her.  
  
"Hey." He said softly. Elaine pulled away from him.  
  
"I told them to call Jesse. Why are you here?"  
  
"Cause they won't release you to someone who isn't either family by blood, or your legal guardian."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I talked to the officer. He said he'll let you off with a slap on the wrist because anything more than that, and they'll have to do a lot of foreign work. Mind telling me what happened?"  
  
Elaine glanced over at him and turned back again. She sighed. "I was out walking when this human Barbie doll bumps into me. She demands that I apologize for touching her, like she was Aphrodite or something. Anyway, I told her that she could go eat herself and tried to walk off. She grabbed my hair, so I turned and broke her nose. Then her gang started jumping me. We were in a brawl for a few when the Bobbies came by and broke us up."  
  
"You hurt?"  
  
"Me? No. They fought like toddlers. But bloody hell, I'm worn out."  
  
"C'mon then, let's get you home."  
  
"Alright." She was too tired to argue. She watched as Gabriel said something to the officers. Then he put a hand on her shoulder and led her to the car. Inside, Elaine looked out the window. Gabriel glanced at her.  
  
"Hey, Elaine?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You gonna forgive me?"  
  
"Eventually." Elaine replied sullenly. "What you said was......... Brutal."  
  
"I know. I just got so worried when Jesse said what she did. I worry about you so much. I mean, I have to make up for mom."  
  
"Yeah. Funny about mum. She's pretty careless, especially for a barrister."  
  
"She loves us, you know. And you know I love you, sis. That's why I got so uptight. If anything happened to you, oh god, let's not even go there." They reached the house and Gabriel parked out in front. They both got out and headed to the apartment.  
  
"Elaine, I really am sorry." He opened the door to let them both in. Elaine went and collapsed on the couch. "Won't you at least say something to me before you go into the land of the living dead?"  
  
"Night, Gabe. Love you." She mumbled as she fell asleep. He smiled and pulled a blanket up over her.  
  
"That's my girl."  
  
-Mean while-  
  
Sara lay in bed motionless. It had been an hour since she had passed out in her bathroom. Ian sat down in a chair next to her. Irons had already called him a dozen times. Ian finally just threw his phone out the window. He knew what was to come as soon as he stepped back into that mansion.  
  
The witchblade started to glow scarlet on Sara's wrist. Sara began to stir and slowly sat up in bed.  
  
"I'm not dead." She replied.  
  
"No, Sara. You are not."  
  
"You saved me."  
  
"I bandaged your wound. You healed by yourself." Sara nodded to his comment. Ian couldn't help but stare at her. He wondered what affects the witchblade was having on her at this time.  
  
She rubbed her thumb over her bandaged wrist. Tears came without a sound to her eyes. Ian reached over and wiped them off. She didn't back away. Instead, if his eyes weren't deceiving him, she welcomed his touch and was nuzzling against it. She turned toward him.  
  
"Come." She said simply. Without removing his hand, he moved over to sit on the bed. He found it hard to breathe and the sound of his own heart echoed through his ears. He was surprised she couldn't hear it as well. She was looking at him in a way she hadn't before. Then within a second, she grabbed the back of his neck and forced him into a kiss.  
  
Ian was over taken by emotions. First shock filtered through out his system, along with a bit of fear. As the kiss grew deeper, he was filled with love and lust for her. He had wrapped his other arm around her. Then a sudden thought came into his head.  
  
'This isn't right. Her lover has just died. She is depressed. This would be taking advantage of her. What am I doing?' He instantly pulled away from her.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You are not well, Sara."  
  
"I'm fine." She declared and reached out to him. He pulled back further.  
  
"No, Sara." She frowned and shook her head.  
  
"I don't get you, Ian. You tell me for months you're lusting after me, and when I finally give in, you don't want to?"  
  
He thought out his words before he said anything. This wasn't going to end nicely.  
  
"Lust isn't the word, and not when your heart is still broken."  
  
She stood up and faced him. "I already said I'm fine."  
  
"Despite what you say, you are not yourself."  
  
She smiled at his reply. "So what. I know you want to. Elaine told me everything." She stepped closer to him. She placed one arm around his neck and the other around his waist. "Why fight what you want?"  
  
Ian had his eyes closed. He opened them again and looked down at her. "Please Sara; don't make this harder than it already is."  
  
"It doesn't have to be hard." She whispered. He still restrained against her. Her body may have been saying to move on, but her eyes were still full hurt and pain. When he wouldn't play, Sara pulled back a tiny bit.  
  
"Then you must really not care for me then. Do you hate me, Ian?"  
  
"No! I........." The words wouldn't leave his mouth. Sara smirked again.  
  
"Go ahead, say it. You love me, don't you?" She pulled herself tight against him. "If you love me, than prove it. Do this for me, make the pain go away. For me? If you loved me, than you would."  
  
Ian sighed. He put a hand on her cheek and she smiled again. He looked at her sullenly.  
  
"Forgive me, Sara."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"This." He hit a point in her neck that caused her to faint again. She would be out for no more than twelve hours. He picked her up and laid her back down in her bed. After he tucked her in, he kissed her fore head and whispered  
  
"I hope you see that I did this only because I'm in love with you. I do love you, so I must protect you from all things, even yourself. Rest now, my lady."  
  
He sat back down in his chair and waited for her to awaken once more.  
  
Eli: Did you guys like it? Any good at all? Thank you for all the reviews. Please keep them coming. 


	8. Incoming Storm

Eli: Hey! Here's another bit for you! Hope you like it. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Jesse gazed out the window, staring at absoulutely nothing. Her mind was someplace else.  
  
Her stomach was telling her to eat, but she ignored it. She needed to lose weight anyway.  
  
The door bell rang. she tried to ignore that, too. But the person was insistant and wouldn't leave.  
  
"All right! Keep your bloody shirt on!" She yelled. She opened the door to find a very sad looking Gabriel there.  
  
"Hi." He said softly. She looked down at the ground.  
  
"Hello." She looked up at him. "Gabriel, please leave. I can't deal with this now." She tried ot close the door, but he stopped her.  
  
"Jesse, oh God, please just hear me out." She put her hands on her hips.  
  
"You have one minute."  
  
"Jesse, I'm so sorry for....... for everything. I didn't mean it. Well, except that I love you. I do, really I do. And I was just, I don't know what I was, but I'm sorry for becoming it. And I'm sorry for hurting you, emotionally and physically. Oh god, Jesse, please forgive me. Please! I have never been so sorry in my life. I will never hurt you again, please."  
  
The groveling, no matter how it sounded to anyone else, got to Jesse. She hugged him, and the world all of sudden came from darkness.  
  
"I forgive you." He smiled and tried to kiss her, but she stopped him. "But we need to take this much slower than before." She took a few steps away from him. He nodded.  
  
"Jesse, you eaten yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then let's go get breakfeast. Please?"  
  
"That sounds nice." Jesse smiled and grabbed her jacket.  
  
-Mean while-  
  
He sat quietly in his chair by the fire. It was almost fully out now. It had been a huge fire the night before.  
  
The night before, the abandonment. He had thought things were going according to his plan. He was slowly beginning to take control of the young man's body, and the kid had no clue what was going on. He just needed to wait for the right moment.  
  
The witchblade was sure to be his. It had abandoned the wielder in her greatest hour of need. It didn't matter now that Elizabeth's blood had begun to no longer work on him. All he needed was arriving with Ian as soon as he returned home. So he waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
Now it was morning, and Ian still had not returned. Irons sighed as he realized he wasn't coming.  
  
"Always the hard way, my son. But, sadly, you won't live long enough to regret it." He said bitterly. "And neither will your wielder. I had such high hopes, but you failed. And now, your lady has, too. The storm is coming, and it's brining all of hell with it."  
  
He pressed the intercom. "Immo! Get in here. We have work to do." He almost shut it off before adding. "Oh, and bring Ian with you." 


	9. Inhuman

Eli: Alright, I'm back. Here's some chaos for you. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
The knocking at the door was constant and getting rather annoying.  
  
"Alright!" Elaine yelled as she got up from the computer chair. "One minute! Get your knickers out of a twist!"  
  
She opened the door and then smiled. "Ian? What are you doing here, and bloody hell, nice new look. Miss the beard, though. You looked rather dashing with it." She stood aside so that he could walk in.  
  
"Where is your brother and Jesse?" He asked coldly. Elaine flinched away from the door, still staring at him. 'Did he do something to his eyes? They don't look....... Human, anymore.'  
  
"They're in the back." She answered slowly and hesitantly. "Ian, is something wrong? And aren't you suppose to be with.." That was as far as she got before he came at her and hit a point in her back that made her paralyzed. She tried to scream, but couldn't.  
  
She fell to the ground, struggling to keep concious. She could hear Jesse's shrill scream suddenly become silent, followed by crashing sounds. Then she watched in horror as she saw "Ian" carry Jesse and Gabriel out the door and down the hall.  
  
-Later-  
  
Sara's first reaction when she woke up was that her head really hurt. She reached over to her night stand and found some pills and a glass of water there waiting for her.  
  
"What the hell happened?" She mused out loud before she popped in the pills.  
  
"You were tested, abandoned, and now you are the wielder once more." A low, quiet voice replied. She nearly spit out the water she had just drank. She put the glass down on the night stand.  
  
"Nottingham, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Helping you when no one else would." He replied sullenly from a chair across the room. Sara looked down on her wrists and lowered her head.  
  
"Oh."  
  
All the events of the previous nights came to her. John's death, her pain, her self release. Her last act before resting suddenly came to her mind and how it ended was a painful blur. She struggled to remember how it ended, but couldn't.  
  
"Nottingham.... Ian, we didn't..." She asked, fearful to hear the answer.  
  
"No, Sara. Don't worry. We did not." He assured her. She nodded and looked at him.  
  
"Thank-you, for not...... Doing what so many others would have." He looked surprised to hear it coming from her. He nodded in reply.  
  
The door bell was then being rung repeatedly. "Sara!" Was being shouted over and over again. Sara got up before Ian could. She rushed to and opened the door.  
  
She met a teary faced Elaine who was absolutely hysterical. "Sara, he took them!" Elaine cried out. It looked as if she had ran the whole way here.  
  
"What? Hey, calm down." Sara gave her a hug and Elaine was weeping non stop.  
  
"He took Gabriel and Jesse. He might have killed them. He paralyzed me and I couldn't move. Sara, he has my brother!" She shrieked out.  
  
"Who? Who did this?" Elaine was about to speak when she stared beyond Sara. Sara turned around to see Ian looking at Elaine. He took a step closer to Elaine, but she backed away from him.  
  
"Stay away from me, you bastard!" She screamed at him. "Stay away from him Sara, he's insane." She said to Sara before turning back to Ian. "You kidnapped my brother and my beat friend!" She shouted accusingly.  
  
"Elaine, Elaine, calm down. He's been here all morning. He couldn't have taken Gabe." Sara said, trying to rationalize what Elaine saw.  
  
"I saw him!" Elaine insisted. "And....... Wait!" She took a good look at Ian. "How did your beard grow back so fast? It wasn't there this morning!"  
  
Ian groaned. "You did see me, but only a version." He replied quietly.  
  
Sara looked at him curiously. "What do you mean version?"  
  
"Mr. Irons had my DNA cloned and has created another version of me, only more violent and loyal."  
  
"Oh, Lord." Elaine sighed out. "What does he want with my brother?"  
  
"He will attempt to take him over." Ian replied, even more quiet then before.  
  
"What?!" Elaine and Sara said at the same time.  
  
"Irons' body is dying. But he is still connected to Gabriel. He will kill Gabriel, and then take command of his body."  
  
"No!!" Elaine screamed out. "He can't!"  
  
"And he won't. Give me five minutes." Sara went into her room. Ian grabbed her arm to stop her. "Sara." He started. She removed herself from his grasp.  
  
"Try and stop me. I am getting them out." She said determinedly. He nodded, knwoing he could not change her mind.  
  
"Then I am coming with you." He told her, leaving it obvious that he would not be left behind.  
  
"Fine." Sare replied.  
  
"I'm going, too." Elaine said, standing up. Ian and Sara both looked at her and shook their heads, indicating no. "C'mon. He's my family. I have a right to be there."  
  
"And when we get Gabe back, he would kill me for letting you come. No, Elaine. You stay here, and we will get Gabe and Jesse for you."  
  
"But....." Elaine protested.  
  
"No arugument." Sara said seriously. Then she went to her room and changed.  
  
Five minutes later, they were out the door, off to the mansion. 


	10. Blood Ties

Eli: Hey, sorry to keep you all waiting! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
The first thing Gabriel noticed when he woke up was that he was not at home. The second thing he noticed was that he was chained to a wall in some dungeon. The last thing he noticed was that Jesse was chained to the wall across from him. She was yet to come to.  
  
He got up off his knees and winced from pain. His legs were killing him. And it felt as if an elephant had charged over his head. He briefly remembered seeing a dash of black before BAM! Lights out.  
  
The dungeon was dark and creepy. It reminded him of the chambers in which Queen Isabella held the inquisition. The few objects he could make out horrified him. A rack, an iron maiden. He would give anything just to be out of here right now.  
  
Suddenly, a door to his right opened up. The light blinded him and he closed his eyes till the door was closed again. When he opened his eyes, he saw a sickening, graying man hunched over him. The man had a cane and looked so ancient. His ice cold blue eyes glared at Gabriel. His jaw dropped when he realized who it was.  
  
Kenneth Irons.  
  
"Such youth, wasted, on such an undeserving life force." Irons muttered, his voice now cracked and ragged.  
  
"You fucking bastard! Where the hell did you take us?" Gabriel screamed out.  
  
"You are in a subterranean chamber below my mansion. I hope you are accustomed to the dark, because you will never see the light of day again." Irons replied coldly. Gabriel spat in his face.  
  
Irons wiped his face. "Ian, why don't you teach young Mr. Bowman a lesson?"  
  
Gabriel saw only a shadow come to life as he was struck across his face. He heard what could only be described as the laugh of a jackal come forth from the darkness. Irons smirked at him. Gabriel glared up at him.  
  
"What the hell do you want with me?"  
  
Irons tilted his head to the side, looking mockingly confused. "You? Who said I wanted you?"  
  
Irons hobbled over to where Jesse was chained. He placed his aged, liver spotted hand on her forehead.  
  
"Twenty four years ago, I met a model by the name of Clarice Thompson. She found me charming and amiable. I found her anorexic, idiotic, and crude. But I also found her valuable to the fact that she was a distant relative of Elizabeth Bronte. She was gone soon enough, but not before being blessed in a very special way."  
  
Gabriel's eyes went wide. It couldn't be! There was no way! "No!"  
  
Irons smirked again. He managed to straighten his back. Causing pain to others always did give him energy. "Yes, Mr. Bowman. Your beloved is my daughter! And not only that, but she is a female descendent of the bloodline."  
  
"You want her to wield the witchblade! She won't do it!" Irons laughed. He took his hand off Jesse, who was still dead to the world.  
  
"Yes, she won't wield it. I will, but with her body."  
  
"No! You can't!"  
  
"Oh, but I can! I used you, I used my only son. Why not use my daughter? Make her miserable existence worth something?" He croaked out. Each word was like poison to Gabriel as he was helpless in this matter, no matter how hard he tried. But that didn't mean give up.  
  
"You bastard! You won't do this!" He shouted. Irons sighed.  
  
"Ian, he has been talking quite long enough."  
  
Gabriel was hit again by the evil shadow and slung to the ground unconscious once again. 


	11. Travels

Eli: Here's the next part. Beloved, where art though? Hope u like this next bit.  
  
The mansion was pratically a fortress. Ian and Sara had to knock out a dozen guards, disconnect five camera's, and cut six lines to deactivate the security system. And they weren't even inside yet.  
  
They entered the mansion through the back, taking out three guards as they moved silently about the mansion. It was a good thing Ian knew the place so well. He led her down a dark stair well that went underground. Sara was having trouble getting through. She could barely see anything in front of her face.  
  
The stairs went into a hallway that split in two directions.  
  
"The entire underground is made up of fifty-eight different torture chambers. They are split down these two halls. You should be able to check the room for Gabriel and Jesse through the slots near the top. If you get to the end of the hall without finding them, turn around and come find me down here."  
  
Sara nodded and went down the right hall, checking every room as fast as she could. She had gone through about ten when she felt the witchblade burn on her wrist. She turned around and aimed her gun.  
  
She narrowed her eyes. It was dark, but she made out Ian's form in the darkness.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Helping you." He replied quietly. Sara just shook her head. This was too confusing. And why the hell was the witchblade going chaotic on her wrist? She was used to it giving her a jolt whenever he was around, but now it was burning her skin. Something wasn't right.  
  
"Ian?" She asked cautiously as she put her gun down.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"My bike is still where we left it, right?"  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
She nodded her head. "I thought so." She activated the witchblade and impaled the man before her. He fell to the ground lifeless.  
  
"I didn't take my bike."  
  
-Meanwhile-  
  
Elaine was pacing the apartment nervously.  
  
"This isn't right!" She said out loud, angrily. "I should be there. I can't do anything, but I feel like I need to go. Fuck, what is going on!"  
  
Just then, someone knocked on the door. Elaine cautiously checked through the slit in the door. She sighed when she saw Leo. She unlocked the door and let him in.  
  
"Hey." He gave her a hug. "Why haven't I seen you sooner?"  
  
"Been busy." She answered.  
  
"Well, I hope you aren't now. I was hoping we could do something today. I even convinced me step dad to hand over the car."  
  
"Car?" Elaine looked at him and smirked. "That could be useful. Leo, what would you say to doing something that could possibly get us killed, but would make me love you forever if you agreed?"  
  
He smirked back. "Then no price is too high."  
  
"Good boy. Follow me." She grabbed the spare keys and left with him.  
  
"So what will be happening on this adventure?"  
  
"I'll tell you in the car." She smiled wickedly and leaned up against him. She slipped her hand into his pocket and took out his keys. "I'll be driving by the way."  
  
"Sure." He said, not really thinking straight. She moved off him and they got into the car. Elaine was about to put the keys in the ignition when she noticed someone staring at her from across the street. She looked over to see an old man with stingy blonde hair. He was nodding at her approvingly.  
  
"Elaine?"  
  
She shook her head and glanced at Leo for a second. She looked back and the man was gone.  
  
"Elaine." He said again. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No. Let's just go." She turned on the car and took off. 


	12. Branding

Eli: I know it has been a while, but here's a bit more. Enjoy!  
When Gabriel came to a second time, he knew right away something was wrong. The chamber was no longer dark, but was lighted with candles. He blinked his eyes a few times to get them used to the light. His mouth was dry, and his wrists were numb from pain. His neck was sore as hell. He slightly remembered being punched by Nottingham.  
  
He looked over to where Jesse had been, but she was no longer there. He heard movement to the side of him. He turned his head to the left and saw that Jesse was lying on a table. Irons was looming over her.  
  
Jesse was shivering from the metal against her back. She had finally awakened from her slumber, and was now hoping direly that she was still asleep. Her hands were bound, as were her feet. She had no clue what was going on.  
  
Irons smiled as he saw her come to. She didn't need to be awake for this, but he wanted her to be. He reached over to the fire and pulled out a branding prod.  
  
Jesse's eyes grew in horror as the man reached into the fire.  
  
"Who the hell are you?! Why the fuck am I here?!" Irons laughed, but said nothing. "Answer me, you bastard!"  
  
"Why Jessica, is that anyway to address you're Father?" He asked her mockingly.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? You're not my Father!" She yelled.  
  
"So the whore never told you, did she? I didn't expect she would." He said as he examined the prod.  
  
"Tell me what?" She demanded. She was growing more nervous by the second, but she wasn't going to let him see that.  
  
"Where your bloodlines really lie. Now, this is really going to hurt, so feel free to scream." He pushed the branding prod onto her right wrist.  
  
Gabriel tried to scream, but could not. Jesse did scream. She couldn't stop. Her scream made Gabe's blood run cold. Irons was unmoving. In fact, he was laughing.  
  
At that moment, Sara turned her head. The scream came from the other side. She rushed back down the hall, almost running into Ian as she did. They wasted no time in locating which cell it was as the door flew open.  
  
Irons looked over at them. He took the hot iron off of Jesse's wrist. The smell of burning flesh was quickly filling the room. Jesse was sobbing horribly.  
  
Sara made the witchblade come to life. She spotted Gabe against the wall and went to him. She broke the chain that held his wrists. He fell to the floor, weak and tired. Sara turned to glare at Irons.  
  
"You sick, sadistic bastard!" She screamed at him. He smiled.  
  
"There is no price too great to attain the blade." He said smoothly as he pulled out a dagger from under the metal table.  
  
Sara glanced at Gabriel, who was picking himself off the floor. "You will not be taking Gabriel. Let Jesse go, she's done nothing to you." Sara tried to reason. Irons laughed.  
  
"Gabriel? Who ever said I wanted Gabriel?" He said as put the dagger next to Jesse's throat.  
  
"He....... Wants......... Jesse......... To........ Wield........." Gabe choked out to Sara. Ian moved closer to Irons. Irons pressed the dagger more firmly against her.  
  
"Come closer and you will kill her." He warned. Ian stopped.  
  
"She can not wield. Let her go." Ian said quietly, trying to forsake years of training by keeping his head up. He glared over at Irons.  
  
"Have you forgotten who is master and who is servant, Ian?" He asked mockingly. "All for her? Has he told you, Sara? All the things that go through his mind about you? Or should I say the things he wants to do to you?"  
  
Ian flinched physically.  
  
"He doesn't think I know. But he is only human. Wet dreams, the pictures, masturbation. He believes he loves you Sara."  
  
Ian lowered his head out of submission now. Any pride he had was now dead. He just wanted Irons to shut-up. He only wanted him to die.  
  
He came closer to Irons. Irons pressed the dagger hard enough into Jesse's throat that she began to bleed.  
  
"Come closer and she will die." He warned. Ian didn't listen.  
  
"I do not care." Ian growled out at him.  
  
"Nottingham, don't even think about that!" Sara screamed at him, but he had gone deaf to her.  
  
One step closer and Irons was determined to slit her throat. And then he would shout out exactly who Jesse was. He smirked as Ian was about to take another step.  
  
Gabriel, through the weariness and the pain, saw what was going to happen. He couldn't let it happen. It no longer matter how much he hated Ian. What did matter was how much he loved Jesse.  
  
Just as Ian was about to take that step, he screamed out the truth, hoping it came though in time. 


	13. Blood of My Blood

Eli: Okay, I will wait a minute for all the about times...... Sorry it took so long. RL got in the way. I'm so sorry. I will try not to take such a long time again. For those reading Three Children, you will not be seeing any of that till I finish School Daze and this story. Sorry and plaese forgive me. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
She's his daughter!" Gabriel screamed out, fast and loud. Ian stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to look at Gabe.  
  
"What did you just say?" He asked quietly, trying to keep his temper in check.  
  
"Jesse is Irons' daughter." He answered. "And if Elaine is right, that makes her your....." He let Ian finish it.  
  
"My sister." Ian finished, almost in a whisper. He glared at Irons. "My blood. And you would have her death on my conscience?"  
  
Irons shrugged. "I did not know you possessed one, Ian. Now, move away or your sister will die."  
  
Ian did not take it as an idle threat and backed down. His anger was now filled with worry for his newfound sister. He would not jeopardize her life so soon. "She can not wield."  
  
"Oh, but she can. Sara, be so good as too place your hand on her forehead. But no attacking or she will suffer the consequences." Sara cautiously came closer till she was next to the table. She carefully placed a hand on Jesse's head.  
  
The witchblade sprung to life, identifying her as a part of the bloodline. Sara saw how the bloodline had sprouted out before her eyes. Jesse was indeed a possible wielder. Irons smiled.  
  
"A wielder she can be, and one worthy of the title." He said smugly. The witchblade heated up on her wrist and turned into the gauntlet without her guiding it. Sara tried to make it go back into bracelet form, but it would not. "Temper, temper, Sara. You would not want something to happen to your young friend, now would you?" He asked.  
  
Sara commanded it to back down, and it finally transformed back into a bracelet.  
  
"Good, now place it on her wrist." He commanded. Sara hesitated. A cut appeared on Jesse's throat. "Place it on her wrist!"  
  
Ian watched as a small trail of blood made its way down her neck. He could not help but finger the dagger he had under his sleeve. He did not want the life of a wielder pushed onto his sister. He had a choice, both unforgivable. He could commit parricide, or he could let Jesse die.  
  
He looked at Irons. Cold, ancient, cruel. The man who raised him, the man who disowned him. Mentor and abuser. Father and enemy. Was he strong enough to go through with it? He wasn't sure.  
  
Then he looked at Jesse. Young, innocent. His exact opposite. They had some physical similarities, but nothing to really connect them. But she was of his blood. His glimpses of her proved she was good and kind and smart. He could get along with her well. That was enough to make the decision. He just needed to wait for the right moment.  
  
"Sara, I will only say it once more, place the blade on her wrist!" He hissed. Sara looked down at Jesse. Silently, she took the blade off and shaking placed it on Jesse's wrist. The witchblade began to come to life and wrap around her wrist.  
  
Sara backed away a little. Irons smiled and moved the knife back. That was all it took. Ian threw the dagger at his chest. Before Irons realized what was going on, the force of the dagger made him crash into the wall behind him.  
  
Jesse finally awakened. She opened her eyes, very aware of the heated metal burning her skin. "What the fuck is going on?! Get this bloody thing off me!" Sara placed her hand on the eye of the blade.  
  
"Come." She willed it. It crawled off Jesse's wrist and returned to her. Ian forced himself to check on Irons. He knelt down by the body. He had hit his heart, or at least where a heart should have been. He moved his hand down and checked his pulse. There was none. He felt a huge dart in his heart. He turned to the others.  
  
"He is dead." He remarked quietly. 


	14. History Lesson

Eli: I'll pause as Sierra and Shinara scold me for not updating sooner. *pause* Okay, so sorry! Here's more. Enjoy!  
  
Jesse sat up on the table. She felt pain in her wrists, her neck, and her head. She adjusted her eyes to the lights as she rubbed the wrist the witchblade had tried to attach itself to. She looked at Sara and Gabriel.  
  
"Would someone please tell me what the bloody hell is going on here? I was just eating some breakfast and now I am waking up in this sodding hell hole!" She yelled out, her voice raspy.  
  
Gabriel walked over to her and sat down. "Calm down, Jesse."  
  
"Calm down? That man was holding a dagger to my throat! Then that other man, the one Elaine liked whose standing behind me put a dagger into his fucking heart! Gabriel Bowman, do not tell me to calm down!" She started crying out of despair and Gabriel held her till she calmed down.  
  
"Shhh." He told her. As he calmed her down, Sara came over and checked out Irons body for herself. Ian was leaning against the wall with his eyes shut. She went over to him.  
  
"Why did you.....?"  
  
"She is of my blood. It would have been even more wrong to let her die or to tear her away from everything. A wielder's life is of honor, but I will die before I see her life taken over by it."  
  
Sara nodded and didn't ask anymore questions. She looked down at the dead body. 'This is gonna take a lifetime of paperwork.' Then she looked back at Ian. 'He killed him. He's lucky he can claim justifiable homicide, and even that will be hard. Christ, why did it come to this?'  
  
Gabriel pulled away from Jesse. "This is gong to be a bit hard to believe, but you have to trust me." Jesse nodded. "Irons, the dead man behind you, has admitted that he slept with your mom and that you are his daughter."  
  
"What?!" Jesse exclaimed, eyes wide.  
  
"Yeah, he says you are his daughter. He was insane. He was trying to kill you because he believed that he could use your body as his own."  
  
Jesse looked down. "I always hoped that that bastard back in England wasn't my father, but now I am not so sure." She murmured.  
  
"There is something else." Gabriel added.  
  
"What?" She asked concerned. She wasn't sure she wanted much more of this.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure I should be the one saying it." Gabriel looked behind her at Ian. Ian nodded at him and Gabe went on. "Did Elaine ever tell you what she found on her, um, assignment?"  
  
"Yeah, you know what she's like when she has a crush."  
  
"What did she tell you, exactly?"  
  
"Uh, age, jobs done, rubbish like that."  
  
"Origin wise?"  
  
"That he was....... Ohhhhhhh." Elaine remarked. She slowly turned around and looked at Ian. They stared at each other for a few second before they both looked down again. Elaine turned back forward to Gabriel.  
  
"Anymore shocking family secrets you want to tell me?" She asked. He shook his head. She sighed out of relief. Gabriel hugged her again.  
  
Without realizing it, Gabriel reached out behind Jesse and grabbed the dagger Irons had dropped. Her arm began to shake, a little at first, and then more violently. Jesse let go of him as he began to quake.  
  
"Gabe? Gabe? Gabriel? Gabriel!" She started shouting. He finally stopped shaking and started calming down. His eyes opened and he seemed to be okay.  
  
Except that his eyes were now ice blue.  
  
-Meanwhile-  
  
"Get a fucking move on, wanker!" Elaine shrieked at the driver in front of her. Elaine pulled onto the side of the road, sped up, and moved back onto the freeway. The mansion was only a minute or two away. She could see it clearly. Leo grabbed the side of the car, trying not to fly out the window.  
  
"Elaine, tell me again why I let you drive?" He asked as the force of the car pushed him to the left. Elaine grinned wickedly as she stopped the car in the middle of the road.  
  
She moved closer to him and kissed him. When he opened his mouth out of shock, she stuck her tongue in, deepening the kiss.  
  
Then, she backed off and started the car up again. She smirked at him. He smiled back.  
  
"Now I remember." 


	15. When a Man is Not Himself

Eli: Hello, hello! I know you are upset about Kenny's return, but just wait a chapter before complaining about it. Here's the next chapter, Enjoy!  
Jesse could feel him change without looking at his face. She let get of him instantly and tried to get away as far as she could. He felt her movement as she tried to get off the table as a smile spread across his face. But this was not his smile. It was too sneering, too cold.  
  
Too much like Irons.  
  
Sara and Ian noticed it immediately, but before they could move, he put the dagger next to Jesse's spine warningly. Jesse tried to flee, but he grabbed her wrist. He laughed like a madman as she clawed at his arm, trying to pull away.  
  
"Gabriel! Stop it!" She screamed out. He titled his head and looked at her amused.  
  
"And who might that be?" He asked. She gasped as he heard a voice that was not his. It was lower and had a proper English hint to it. It had to be Irons voice.  
  
"What the bloody hell have you done to him, you bastard?!" She exclaimed, as she struggled even more. He kept his grip on her as he started pulling her closer.  
  
"I believe that is your title, Jessica." He spat out. "They did tell you your origins."  
  
"I may be of you, but I am not like you. And I never will." She stated, trying to be brave. She was breathing heavily and had sweat dripping down her forehead. This was so much worst than getting stage fright at your first performance. He let out another laugh before he sighed.  
  
"I realize that. That's what makes your death so much less meaningful." He told her as he finally pulled her in close enough to strike. He lifted the dagger up and......  
  
A huge cracking sound was heard as Sara bashed his head in with the metal knuckles of the witchblade. He fell to the ground, unconscious for the time being.  
  
-Meanwhile-  
  
Leo was horrified as Elaine drove his car pass the gate and accidental hit a security guard. She seemed too concentrated to care. She had been silent as soon as they had started down the path that led up to the mansion. As if she was listening to something she did not wish to hear.  
  
"Elaine, you have just hit someone."  
  
"He got hit with the side. He'll be fine." She replied coldly as she parked right in front of the steps. She unlocked the doors and jumped out of the car. She was in a hurry now. Leo grabbed her hand to slow her down.  
  
"Elaine, what are we doing?" He asked her. She shrugged her shoulders and kept on moving.  
  
"I don't know, but I need to be here." She told him. They looked around the hallway. It looked as if a tornado had hit it.  
  
"I'm glad we weren't here when this brawl was in session." He mentioned as he noticed that the whole marble floor was drenched in blood. Elaine started going down a deep, dark hallway. "Hey, what are you doing?"  
  
"I am following the bodies." She informed him as she continued down the hall. He sighed and followed.  
  
They continued till they saw a door open into what looked like a basement. Elaine felt something in her stomach that reminded her of fluttering butterflies. She turned and went through the door. She descended the long dark stair well as she heard Leo's footsteps behind her. They went down lower and lower till they saw two hallways. They went down the one that had an open door with light peering through.  
  
They crept down the hall as silently as possible. They were flat against the wall by the door. Elaine tried not to be grossed out by the slimy wetness she felt on the walls. She listened closer for sound, and then tried to look into the room.  
  
Elaine gasped and went back against the wall as she saw a sword suddenly come only an inch away from her face, almost touching her lips. She could barely make out the shadow holding the sword, but was relieved when the sword went down and the man wielding it came into view.  
  
"Ian." She said as she tried to catch her breath. "You almost gave me a bloody heart attack."  
  
"You should not have come, Miss Bowman." He said coldly. "Nor should you have brought someone along with you."  
  
"Oh, sod off!" She told him as she went pass him into the cell. Leo stopped following her at the door way. Elaine's mouth hung open as tears started to fill her eyes. "Gabriel!" She exclaimed. Sara held her back from the man they had chained to the wall. His eyes were fluttering open and close as he tried to keep his head up.  
  
"It's not your brother, Elaine." Sara told her. "It's Irons."  
  
"What do you mean it's Irons? All I see is my brother chained to a wall looking half insane! Let him go!" She demanded, half crying. Jesse came over and took Elaine from Sara.  
  
"It's not him, Elaine. Trust me, he tried to kill me. It's not him." She told her. Elaine looked at him again, this time getting a peek at his eye color.  
  
"Ice blue." She whispered. Jesse nodded and Elaine started to sob. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"We have two options, neither you are going to like." Ian answered. He got everyone's attention. "You can try to bring him back with the witchblade, which is dangerous because his connection through Gabriel will be stronger there and there is a possibility that he could kill you there. Or." He took a breath. He hated to say this. "We could eliminate Irons life force by destroying Gabriel's own."  
  
"No!" Elaine screamed at him. "We are NOT killing Gabriel!"  
  
He nodded. "I know your feelings, Elaine. But you must understand that if all else fails, that is what we must do."  
  
"If all else fails." Elaine shouted back at him. She turned to Sara. "Please, Sara. Use the witchblade. Bring my brother back." She begged. "I don't have anyone else like him. Please?"  
  
Sara looked from Elaine to Gabriel and back. She nodded. Elaine pulled away from Jesse and stood next to Sara.  
  
"Take me with you." Sara shook her head. "Please? I get him to come back."  
  
"It might scar you as it has scarred him. Gabriel would rather die than have you connected to this thing." She told her. That's when Jesse spoke up.  
  
"Then let me go." She said quietly. Everyone turned and looked at her confused. "I should have said something before, but I was scared to. I know that bracelet of yours is special. Beyond special, going straight into mystical. I've seen it in my dreams. It has me, I am part of it. And I know Gabriel much better than you do. Let me go with you, Sara. You know it is right." She said. Sara nodded and motioned for Jesse to come forward. She turned to Ian.  
  
"Now how do I get to him?" She asked.  
  
"Place the hand with the blade over his scar and you will be transported to its' world. Jesse should place her hand on the eye so that it recognizes her. She will then be sent along with you. Both of you will have a trying time and he will try to trick you, so be careful and return."  
  
They nodded. Sara noticed the concerned look he had for Jesse. 'Already acting like a big brother.' She thought. She never noticed the matching look he gave her.  
  
Sara and Jesse approached Gabriel slowly. The body seemed to try to lunge out at them, but was too weak. It fell back against the wall. Sara tried to stay calm as she placed her hand on the double circles on his wrist. Jesse placed her hand over the witchblade and felt its heat travel all the way through her body as both of them closed their eyes and were transported into the realm of the witchblade. 


	16. Home Sweet Home

Eli: Hey all! LOL, Lily. What makes you think I am not already evil? Shinara, enough Nottinghams. I think I might have had too many. I need the Gummy Gabriels for a cure. Sierra, flowers? Pretty flowers? I think you are tired, too. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
~  
  
Sara and Jesse opened their eyes to find themselves transported to a side walk in some city. The sky was dark with clouds and the wind was blowing hard. Jesse grabbed her hair into a pony tail and used her bracelet as a holder.  
  
"Where the hell are we?" Sara asked out loud.  
  
"Home." Jesse replied. "This is London, England. This is the street where me and Elaine's flats are." She said, motioning to the right. "I wonder what we are doing here."  
  
"We're inside Gabriel's head. This is where his conscious must be." Sara answered. "Which apartment is Elaine's?" Jesse pointed to one a few feet away. Sara nodded and they both started heading toward it.  
  
They both came to the door, unsure if they should enter or not. Sara put her hand on the door knob, and the door opened by itself. Sara entered first, witchblade gauntlet ready to fight. When she saw no threat around them, she motioned for Jesse to enter as well.  
  
When Jesse entered the apartment, she felt herself change. Her head felt dizzy and she closed her eyes. She leaned on the wall to steady herself. When the dizziness passed, she opened her eyes to see Sara staring at her.  
  
"I'm fine." She said reassuringly. Sara shook her head.  
  
"You might want to check that mirror across from you." Sara said, not taking her eyes off her. Jesse hesitantly turned to look in the mirror and found that she had gone back a few years. She had to be Elaine's age, possibly younger. She touched her face just to make sure it was her.  
  
"Bloody hell." She remarked in disbelief. The sound of a television coming on startled both of them. They calmed down and started moving down the hall. They came to a living room in which a little girl was sitting in front of a television in a jumper. Sara studied the girl closely. Black hair in two messy braids, blue eyes, her body bit wiry, not being able to stop moving. This had to be Elaine.  
  
Jesse recognized her immediately. "Elaine." She called to her. Elaine looked over and smiled.  
  
"Hi Jesse. You here to baby sit?" She asked. Sara noticed that her accent wasn't as thick as it was now. Jesse shook her head. Elaine pouted. "Can you play with me today?" She asked sweetly and Jesse smiled, despite herself.  
  
"Yes, sweetie. But first, I need to talk to your brother. Where's Gabriel?" She asked.  
  
"He's in his room, but he's sick. Mommy made him stay in today." Elaine told her. "Who the other lady with you?"  
  
"This is Sara. We're gonna go talk to your brother, and then later we can play, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Elaine answered as she started watching television again. Jesse motioned for Sara to follow her down the hall. She stopped at the second door on the left. The door was closed and had a toxic waste sign on it. Jesse slowly opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
The room was a horrible mess of clothes, paper, and video games, all scattered on the floor. On the bed lay a tall, skinny kid who was obviously very sick. His eyes were half closed and sweat was pouring down his fore head. Jesse went through the mess to sit on the bed.  
  
"Hey Gabe." She said quietly. He turned and looked at her.  
  
"Hey Jess." He said quietly.  
  
Jesse put her arm around his shoulders and got him to sit up. "C'mon Gabriel, we have to go."  
  
"Why? I'm so tired. Can't we just stay here?" He asked her, resisting her attempts to make him stay up. She shook her head.  
  
"Because we have to. C'mon, you're bigger than me and I can't push you all the way. You have to try." She made sure she had his eyes and added "Please? For me?" She begged.  
  
He sighed and nodded. She helped him stand up and get to the door. Sara got on the other side of him and helped to get him down the hall. They slowly got to the front door and tried turning the doorknob.  
  
"Damn, it's locked!" Sara hissed out.  
  
Jesse looked at Gabriel. "Where's the key, Gabe." He didn't answer. "Gabriel we need to get out. Where's the key?"  
  
He took a deep breath and pointed toward the living room. "Elaine..... Has..... It." He told them. Jesse yelled out for Elaine to come to them. They heard her get off the couch and start to run toward them. Then they heard a big crash and Elaine screaming.  
  
"Elaine...." Gabriel muttered out. Something started walking toward them. Sara let go of Gabriel and went in front to defend, witchblade Armour out and ready.  
  
Irons smirked as he walked down the hall, hands on Elaine's shoulders as he had her walk into the hallway. "Hello all of you. So nice of you to visit, but I think Gabriel needs to return to his room now." He squeezed Elaine's shoulder so that she whimpered. "Before something happens to the little one here."  
  
"Let her go, Irons." Sara hissed as she stepped closer.  
  
"And why would I do that? Come closer and your way out will of this house will be destroyed." Sara stopped moving and Irons smirked. He motioned for her to back away, and she could only do what he asked. He passed her and the others till he got to the door.  
  
"Now open it." He told the little one when he heard something moving behind him. He turned before Sara could smash the witchblade into the side of his head. She stopped in her tracks as Irons lifted Elaine up by her neck.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ian, Leo, and Elaine all stood around the cell uncomfortable. Twenty minutes had passed and Sara and Jesse were still knocked out. Leo stood against the wall with Ian. Elaine was pacing the floor, trying to ignore the rats crawling about the sides of the room and the bugs lingering in the dark corners.  
  
"Elaine." She heard Gabriel's body mutter. She took a few steps closer to him.  
  
"Gabriel?" She asked, wondering if he was coming back. Had Sara and Jesse just got Irons out? He started moving a little and Jesse stepped closer.  
  
"Wait, Elaine. Don't get too...." Her scream had Ian cut off. she had gone to close and now his possessed body was strangling her. Ian and Leo were about to get her loose when the body, in a voice very unlike Gabriel's, said  
  
"Come closer and I will snap her neck!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come closer and I will snap her neck!"  
  
Sara took a step backwards. Irons smirked again. Elaine struggled to get free, but he was stronger than her. She looked over his shoulder at Gabriel.  
  
"Gabriel, help. He's hurting me. Gabriel, please?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"C'mon, Gabe! You're stronger than this." She whimpered out as she tried to remove his hands around her neck. She felt her breath leave her as she struggled to find another. "Fight him, Gabriel..... You c-can beat him. Do this..... for me and ..... and Jesse."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Please, Big brother? Help...... Me......" She called out to him.  
  
Jesse felt Gabriel move off her shoulder very slowly. She heard him say Elaine's name as he lunged forward and knocked Irons over with the last bit of strength in him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gabriel let go of her neck and she fell backwards onto her ass. She scrambled backward till she felt Leo pulling her back up. They watched as Gabriel's body began to shake again.  
  
"What's happening?" Leo asked.  
  
"He's fighting it." Elaine answered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Little Elaine fell to the floor and backed away. Irons turned around and pushed Gabriel back into the wall. Gabriel used the wall as support to stand up. He turned his head to the side and spit out a mouthful of blood. Irons went to hit him again when he felt something shard and metal connect with his temple. He flew to the wall, head spinning.  
  
Sara smiled at finally getting a good shot in at him. "You can not win Irons. Give up and go to hell already."  
  
He looked down at her coldly. "No, I will wield." He lunged at her, but she dodged and gave him a right hook to the stomach. He fell to the floor.  
  
"No you won't. It is not yours to wield. It has never been yours to wield, don't you understand? Now," Sara pointed the witchblade at him. It sprouted out into tendrils and connected itself into him. He screamed in pain as it entered his blood. "Leave this body and go to where you belong. Go to hell, Kenny, and never come back." She told him.  
  
The witchblade glowed red as Irons screamed one last time. The light covered his body and in an instant he was gone.  
  
Elaine came forward from the darkness and smiled. She went pass Jesse, Gabriel, and Sara. She went to the door and opened it up for them. She turned and smiled. "Time to go, brother."  
  
Jesse and Sara helped Gabriel up again as they walked toward the open door. Gabriel smiled at Elaine as they passed.  
  
"Thanks, sis." He said quietly as the three of them left the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sara and Jesse came to on the stone floor. They got up, wiping dirt off themselves as best they could. They looked over to see Ian unlocking the chains that held onto Gabriel. He stumbled forward before being straightened out by Elaine. She gave him a huge hug, forgetting that he was injured.  
  
"Gabriel, you're back!" She said happily, tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." He said happily as he returned her embrace as best he could. "I'm back for good." 


	17. Simple Chat

Eli: Mushi mushi! (Yes, I know it is probably not spelled right. Blame the movie 'Ringu') Yummy! Thanks, Shinara. Can you throw over some matches or something cause my lighter is out and I want to light my honeysuckle inncense. (That or Dragon's Blood. Spicy stuff.) I hope this chapter makes you w00t, Mako-chan wolf. Here's the chapter, Enjoy!  
  
The journey home was tiring. Gabriel was too exhausted to walk. Leo and Elaine helped carried him to the car. Jesse was pretty tired too, but felt better when they briefly stopped for food and downed more food than she had in an entire week. Elaine smiled as Jesse ate.  
  
"And why are you so fascinated about how people consume food?" Ian asked her quietly. Jesse was too busy eating to notice anyone eyeing her, but Ian wasn't.  
  
"I'm just glad she is eating." Elaine replied, not taking her eyes off Jesse. "Surely a man like yourself has noticed how malnourished she is."  
  
"I have. But it is hard to tell, her body is toned. Why doesn't she eat?" He inquired.  
  
"Because her bastard of a father tells her day in and day out that she is fat. Her mother as well. And you know how kids listen to their parents, foolish things. Not even I have been able to convince her she's not fat, and I'm her best friend. The whole bloody situation sucks." She turned her head and smirked. "Why are you all of a sudden so interested in Jesse? She's Gabriel's girl." She stated matter-of-factly. "And I thought you had something for the detective." She added slyly, keeping quiet enough so that no one else over heard.  
  
"I forget you were not present when it was revealed." He mused. She looked at him confused.  
  
"When what was revealed?" She asked.  
  
"Mr. Irons infidelities did not stop with my mother. Jesse is my half sister." He replied quietly as he held back a smile.  
  
"No fucking way!" Elaine replied, a little too loudly. She looked to Jesse, who had stopped eating at that reply. "You didn't tell me he's your bloody half brother!"  
  
"Down now. I only found out myself an hour ago." Jesse replied. She was quiet for a moment and then she started laughing.  
  
"What?" Elaine asked.  
  
Jesse choked down laughter. "You like my brother."  
  
"Well, you like mine." Elaine replied quickly. "And I don't anymore." She said as she moved closer to Leo.  
  
Jesse sat back in her seat. "Yes, whatever you say Elaine."  
  
Elaine frowned and threw a napkin at her. "Wanker." Jesse just laughed and then returned to eating.  
  
-Later-  
  
Elaine grabbed the keys out of Gabriel's pocket and opened the front door to the apartment. She helped Gabriel go to his room. After that, Leo said good-bye and took off, promising to call the next morning. She and Jesse sat down in the living room, both resting their aching muscles. Elaine rubbed her neck, still sore from being strangled.  
  
Sara just stayed at the door, watching everyone else get settled in. She looked at Ian and titled her head towards the door. "Take me home, now."  
  
He nodded and then took out the car keys from his pocket. She was surprised when he handed it to her. "You can take the car to your home."  
  
"Then what are you going to do for-" He cut her off.  
  
"Something. You are tired. Go home." He told her. She shook her head stubbornly.  
  
"You don't get it. We still have something to..... Discuss. And I want to finish it tonight." She told him. He nodded.  
  
"I need to do something first. I will call on you later. Is that okay?"  
  
She shrugged. "Fine, but use the front door. It's there for a reason, ya know." He smirked and she took off.  
  
Elaine watched as Ian closed the door. He returned the gaze and she knew what he wanted. She got up off the couch and went into the spare bed room.  
  
Jesse put her legs up on where Elaine had been sitting. She looked at Ian. "You don't need to be so distant. We are family." She told him. He came closer, but still did not sit. This was going to take a while to get used to. She shook her head and smiled. "You know, I always wished for a brother or sister. To be close to and to protect, or even to have them protect me. Like Elaine and Gabriel. I guess I got my wish, huh?"  
  
"Yes, you did." He remarked quietly. "Though I know you might be disappointed in what you were given."  
  
"You are a who, Ian. Not a what." She told him seriously.  
  
"If you only knew..." He mused out loud. She smirked.  
  
"But I do. I was the one who gave Elaine the assignment. That is how she found you, the sweet hacker of a girl. I know the things you have done, and after meeting 'Daddy' I think I understand, at least a little." She told him. She shifted till she sat upright, feet on the floor. "But answer one thing for me?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Why did you.... Do what you did to save me?" She asked quietly. "I know he was a tosser, but he was still your father. Why did you save me?"  
  
"Because you are worth it. Because it was the right thing to do. I would never stand around and just let you get harmed."  
  
"You don't even know me. I'm not perfect, either." She argued.  
  
"Your my blood. And that is all I have to know." He answered. She nodded and got up.  
  
"I'm going to go take a nap back in......" She hesitated before saying it. He hadn't looked too pleased to know that she liked Gabriel.  
  
"Gabriel's room? Go on then, get your rest. You have been through much." She nodded again and turned to leave. She turned back once more and smiled.  
  
"Thank-you." She told him before she turned and went to the bedroom. Ian turned to leave when he heard a crash come from the back, followed by whispering. A few moments later, Gabriel tumbled out, half asleep, heading toward the kitchen. He looked at Ian confusingly.  
  
"Why are you still here?" Gabriel asked, not remembering to be fearful or respectful. Especially now since this was Jesse's brother.  
  
"I had a talk with Jessica. I was about to leave when I heard a crash. What happened?"  
  
"The lights were off and Jesse did not notice that the floor has stuff on it. She tripped and hit her head on the edge of the bed. She's not bleeding or anything and it doesn't look like she had a concussion. So now I am just getting her some ice." Gabriel answered.  
  
They were silent for a moment. "She cares alot about you." Ian stated seriously.  
  
"And I care alot about her." Gabriel answered. "If you haven't noticed, or Elaine has not already blabbed about, I'm kinda in love with her." He said, before shutting his mouth. He suddenly felt the need to hit himself with something.  
  
Ian nodded and turned. Gabriel started heading back toward the kitchen.  
  
"Gabriel?" He heard from behind him. He turned to face Nottingham standing at the door frame.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Ian tilted his head as his eyes went killer. "Break her heart and I will break you neck."  
  
The time it took Gabriel to blink was long enough for him to get away as the door shut behind him. 


	18. A Real Angel

Eli: Hi everyone!! Okay, I have a confession to make that might make you upset. Ya know how Ian and Sara were going to have that conversation? Well, I couple of you thought that I was going to put it in, when I had no intention to do that. Ever. *ducks under desk for five minutes as readers throw stuff at her.* Sorry, but I did not believe it is important to the story. Sadly, this is the last chapter. God bless you all! For one last time, Enjoy!  
-One Week Later-  
  
Elaine was restless as she grabbed her bag. All her things were checked over, twice. She made sure she had her passport in her pocket as she passed another security guard.  
  
Everyone came to see her off. Gabriel had come of course, and Jesse. Jesse had dragged Ian and Sara down here as well. Leo was surprisingly absent. If that meant anything to Elaine, she did not let is show.  
  
Jesse was suppose to be making this return trip with her, but was not. She was staying in New York for work, and more importantly, for Gabriel. Even though she was not leaving, Gabriel was still hanging onto her as if she were. Elaine shook her head and smiled. The words 'Snuggle bunnies' came to mind.  
  
Sara and Ian were on opposite sides of the lobby. Unlike Jesse Gabriel, they were they anti-snuggle bunnies. She had seen them barely speak two words to each other the whole time. She was sure something was going on, but would not say so in front of Gabriel. 'Let them keep their secrets.' She thought to herself as she heard the seating being called into the plane. She sighed and smiled.  
  
"Time for me to go." She nodded at Ian, knowing he wasn't good with physical contact. Well, at least not with her. "Take care of my best friend now! Make sure she eats." She told him, and he nodded. She sighed. "Guess those pictures I printed out will have to go into the garbage."  
  
That got a smirk out of him. "Have a good trip home, Elaine."  
  
"Oh, I will." She answered. Next, she gave Sara a hug. "Nice meeting you, detective." She told her.  
  
"Yeah, nice meeting you too, even if you get into everything you are not suppose to and bring chaos wherever you go." Sara answered, jokingly.  
  
Elaine only smirked wickedly and whispered "Speaking of getting into things I am not suppose to, your neighbor who lives below you wanted me to tell you that you and that gothic man of yours need to keep the noise down. Her children are starting to ask questions."  
  
Sara looked at her totally shocked as Elaine pulled away and winked. "Have fun, Sara."  
  
Then Elaine hugged Jesse. "Oh, I'm gonna miss you."  
  
"No you won't. I will be calling everyday to make sure you keep your arse out of trouble. And don't just go out with every wanker that walks your way, just because he is gorgey."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know mother."  
  
"That's what you say. If you don't listen, you'll get youself a duffing up! That's what I want you to think when you think of snogging a boy." Jesse warned her.  
  
"I'll keep it in mind." Elaine told her as she faced her brother. Gabriel, of course held her the longest and tightest of all.  
  
"You keep yourself safe. Don't be so reckless. Take care of mom since she has all the money. And if you are ever in trouble, you always know you can come back." He told her.  
  
Elaine nodded, tears rimming her eyes. "I will." He smiled and hugged her again.  
  
"Thank you for being there for me when I needed you. I'll see you soon, alright?"  
  
"Right. Your welcome" She replied, wiping her eyes while trying not to smear her eye liner. She took her ticket out and started walking toward the desk. She turned around one last time and waved. "Good bye, everybody!"  
  
As she started going off, the started to leave. Gabriel turned around and started walking off. Jesse took his arm.  
  
"She'll be fine. She's a good kid. A real angel inside." She said, trying to be convincing. She turned her head a little. "Right, Sara?"  
  
Sara almost didn't hear her. Her attention was drawn to the familiar figure in jeans, a black shirt, doc martens, and sunglasses that slipped his arm around Elaine's waist as he followed her down the tunnel towards the plane. She watched Elaine put her head against the guy's shoulder and caught a glimpse of his whole face as he turned to kiss Elaine. Sara smiled.  
  
"Yeah, a real angel."  
  
The End 


End file.
